Uma alma para dois!
by Triele
Summary: Sam não tem alma e não sente nada! Dean tem! E sente demais! - Wincest!
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction:** SPN/HOXHO/Wincest.

**Capítulos:** 12

**Status:** Completa

**Publicação:** Um capítulo por semana toda sexta-feira, salvo se o mundo entrar em algum tipo de apagão tecnológico ou eu morrer (mas aí vocês podem pedir pra Totosaydecueca que ela tem inteira, agora se ela vai querer dividir já são outros quinhentos! kkkkkk)

Essa fic se passa durante a 6º temporada, com Sam sem alma. Não devo me ater muito aos episódios embora possa usar um fato ou outro da temporada para criar os ganchos dentro da história. Quem acompanha minhas histórias sabe que meus lemons são bem explícitos, minha linguagem é bastante obscena, e embora eu goste de por um certo romance no relacionamento, a coisa continua no patamar "macho fodendo macho!", ok?

Então os avisos são os de sempre: "linguagem obscena, cenas obscenas, descrições obscenas".

**Participação especial na criação:** Totosay de Cueca

**Contribuição:** Ideias, pedidos, cobranças, surtos, incentivo, horas e horas de mensagem com adjetivos eloquentes como "muito foda" "totalmente foda", e "nossa, vai ser foda!" - Essa menina fala minha língua! Valeu furacãozinho, sem você não tinha saído!

_**Pra você que está embarcando agora, boa viagem e espero que se diverta lendo o mesmo tanto que eu me diverti escrevendo! **_

**Uma alma para dois**

**Sinopse:** Sam não tem alma e não sente nada! Dean tem, e sente demais!

**Capítulo I**

**-SxD-**

Lidar com aquele Sam meio robótico, desprovido de alma estava se tornando uma prova da qual Dean não tinha certeza que conseguiria sair ileso.

Ser sequestrado por ETs já era por si só extremante estressante, mas depois de conseguir fugir e percorrer os vários quilômetros de volta até o quarto de motel que ocupavam apenas para se deparar com Sam, muito despreocupadamente, enroscado em uma garota era demais. Dean definitivamente soltou os freios e disparou toda sua frustração pela falta de um mínimo de preocupação da parte do irmão com seu estado. Essas e outras demonstrações da nova personalidade de Sam o incomodavam profundamente, porém, nada do que tinha visto, ou sentido, o teria preparado para a cena que se desenrolava a sua frente.

Depois de um tempo investigando os desaparecimentos naquela pequena cidade, Sam suspeitou que talvez, ao invés de estarem lidando com seres de outro planeta, estivessem lidando com seres daqui mesmo, fadas, mais precisamente.

Tudo parecia realmente convergir para confirmar essa suspeita, mas apesar das pesquisas rigorosas e da aparente dedicação de Sam, Dean tinha a sensação de que ele escondia mais alguma coisa e Dean iria descobrir o que.

Sam já tinha entrevistado todos os alunos da fraternidade da última vítima, por qual motivo então teria marcado uma nova entrevista com o tal Tommy, melhor amigo do garoto Patrick, a primeira vítima? Dean achava que Sam tinha sido meio "evasivo" quando respondeu às suas perguntas sobre porque queria entrevistar o garoto de novo, afinal eram apenas um grupo de jovens mal saídos da adolescência que só pensavam em curtir a faculdade e com isso não queria dizer os livros ou quaisquer outros recursos acadêmicos. Não senhor! Aqueles jovens rapazes só pensavam em diversão, festas de fraternidade, garotas e bebidas, e ficar chapado fumando maconha no velho celeiro abandonado da fazenda Maccoy.

Dean e Sam tinham dado uma busca minuciosa no local e não tinham achado nada além de um velho freezer cheio de cervejas, algumas gimbas de cigarros de maconha e uma camisinha usada.

Para Dean eram apenas garotos aprontando das suas, mais nada que indicasse que estavam envolvidos naqueles desaparecimentos, principalmente se considerassem como suspeitos as fadas, o que parecia ser quase certo.

Por isso estava ali, seguindo o carro brilhante e moderno que seu irmão dirigia agora. Seguiu-o até a lanchonete no centro onde o garoto Tommy esperava por ele. Depois dele embarcar, Sam seguiu pelas ruas da pequena cidade até a região rural, pegando a estrada de terra para a velha fazenda.

Dean se posicionou estrategicamente dentro do celeiro, atrás de um monte de feno, para onde tinha se esgueirado dando a volta na construção e entrado por um buraco no madeiramento.

Nada poderia tê-lo preparado para a cena que se desenrolava diante dos seus olhos. Preso dentro do celeiro, impedido pela sua posição de mover um músculo, Dean mantinha os olhos grudados nos dois homens a sua frente.

Sam envolvia o garoto com os braços, uma mão firmemente enfiada entre os cabelos loiros e a outra espalmada em suas costas, Tommy tinha os braços erguidos envolvendo os ombros de seu irmão.

Dean não pode deixar de admirar a proporção entre os corpos num pensamento confuso, Tommy era um garoto alto, grande e forte, fazia parte da equipe de futebol da faculdade, mas Sam era maior e passava uma impressão de muito mais força e masculinidade, enquanto envolvia o menor entre os braços e o beijava com paixão.

Dean sentia seu próprio coração bater acelerado enquanto ouvia os gemidos e ofegos do jovem Tommy.

Piscou atordoado e apertou as mãos em punho tentando se controlar e não emitir nenhum ruído que pudesse entregar sua posição. Quando seguiu Sam até ali, jamais esperou se deparar com essa cena. Não sabia o que esperar do RoboSam na verdade, mas nada do que pudesse imaginar o teria preparado para ver seu irmão se roçando tão obscenamente com outro cara.

Não queria ter que ver nem mais um minuto de Sam se esfregando com força enquanto corria possessivamente as mãos pelo corpo firme do rapaz, mas não tinha saída, nenhuma rota de fuga e simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos da cena tórrida.

Sam puxou a jaqueta do uniforme do jovem zagueiro com força arrancando-a pelos braços e atirou-a longe, empurrou o garoto e seus olhos brilhavam, ele sorria de um jeito que fez a boca de Dean secar de nervoso. Era seu irmão ali, mas ao mesmo tempo não era. Havia um domínio e uma força em Sam que Dean desconhecia e Tommy reagia à essa força se deixando conduzir, a expressão assustada e excitada ao mesmo tempo, o rosto jovem parecendo ainda mais jovem enquanto arfava e tremia nos braços de Sam.

Ouviu o baque surdo quando as costas de Tommy bateram contra a madeira do grande pilar de sustentação próximo às escadas, a menos de 3 metros de onde Dean estava escondido. Seu ângulo de visão ainda mais claro pela posição dos corpos.

Podia ver o volume se projetando na calça social preta que o irmão usava, conforme Sam rebolava roçando seu quadril no quadril do rapaz.

Dean sentia as gotas de suor escorrendo quentes das suas axilas e pelo meio das suas costas. A jaqueta pesada ajudava a aumentar o calor, cerrou os olhos por um momento praguejando em pensamentos, mas abriu-os rapidamente em surpresa e choque. De olhos fechados os gemidos de Tommy o atingiam com muito mais intensidade e a voz rouca de Sam parecia muito mais próxima enquanto ele proferia elogios obscenos entre sons molhados de beijos.

Sam sussurrava frases que Dean nunca tinha ouvido na voz do dele, nem nunca imaginara que ele fosse capaz de dizer.

Não queria olhar, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos do obsceno requebrar dos quadris de Sam se esfregando e ondulando, da boca desavergonhada chupando os lábios vermelhos de Tommy, da mão de dedos longos apertando a nádega firme, amassando a carne entre os dedos e quando Sam deslizou aquela mesma mão pelo lado do quadril do garoto, até sua virilha e apertou o desenho rijo do sexo que se mostrava no estufado do jeans, esfregando a palma contra a extensão do membro, Dean sentiu tudo a sua volta assumir um tom enevoado de sonho, e ficou pior quando a voz de Sam chegou até ele demasiado intensa, demasiado próxima, demasiado intima.

– Você gosta não é, Tommy?

Dean observava cada um dos mínimos movimentos, Sam abrindo o botão se enfiando pelo cós da calça, o volume perfeitamente desenhado que a mão dele fez quando conseguiu metê-la de vez pra dentro do jeans, o vai e vem dos dedos trabalhando ágeis dentro da cueca de Tommy, que de olhos cerrados recebia os beijos com lábios úmidos e entreabertos e soltava pequenos sons de apreciação, enquanto Sam lambia sua orelha e sussurrava indecências no seu ouvido, a voz rouca de tesão.

– Tá duro Tommy! Tá com vontade? Eu te deixo com vontade?

Sam puxou os cabelos do garoto para atrair sua atenção prendendo-o com o olhar.

– Tá com vontade Tommy? – lambeu sua boca com a língua vermelha e brilhante – Você quer mais?

– Quero... – Tommy arfou e Dean arfou junto com ele quando Sam voltou a chupar seu pescoço e a trabalhar com a mão dentro das suas calças.

– Que gostoso...tão duro! Eu sei o que você quer... eu vou te dar o que você quer...

Dean cravou os dentes no lábio e encostou a testa contra o monte de feno perfumado, enfiando mais o rosto na fenda por onde espiava a cena íntima, esquecido de não ver, esquecido de querer ir embora, esquecido de sentir repulsa, o coração aos pulos, as mãos cerradas contra as coxas e o jeans apertando na virilha.

Ficou ali no seu esconderijo sentindo o ar faltar e a cabeça dar voltas no calor do celeiro, assistindo fascinado Sam arrancar as roupas do jovem zagueiro, beijar seu corpo todo, sugar seus mamilos e descer pelo seu ventre, lambendo tudo enquanto desfiava seu palavreado vulgar até colocá-lo inteiro na boca e chupá-lo com um empenho e dedicação que fizeram Tommy se contorcer e choramingar de prazer. Assistiu incrédulo e dolorido de excitação Sam beijá-lo atrás, bem no meio, correndo a língua afoita pelo regaço das nádegas brancas com fome e desespero enquanto Tommy perdia o ar de prazer e levava a mão aos seus cabelos puxando-os e pedindo pra ele chupar com força.

Suas mãos tremiam e tinha que se esforçar para controlar a própria respiração que soava cada vez mais rápida e ruidosa quando Sam se ergueu contra Tommy, segurando uma das suas pernas com a mão por baixo do joelho levantando-a, abrindo-o para ele, penetrando-o lentamente, aumentando o ritmo e as palavras sujas, quase levantando Tommy do chão com suas estocadas firmes e profundas até Tommy gritar e gozar em jatos grossos.

Sam ainda investiu contra ele uma dúzia de vezes soltando gemidos profundos até gozar jogando a cabeça pra trás, apertando os olhos e mordendo a boca, mostrando as covinhas nas bochechas e não havia nada de inocente nelas.

Dean achou que a expressão de Sam no gozo era a coisa mais erótica que ele já tinha visto na vida.

-SxD-

O sol já estava quase se pondo e ele ainda estava ali sentado com as costas contra o monte de feno, Sam e o garoto já tinham ido a tempos mas ele permanecia ali dentro daquele celeiro rescendo a sexo, sentindo o cheiro forte de sêmen que vinha do seu próprio corpo e misturava-se aos outros cheiros que eles deixaram, as calças abertas, a camisa erguida, o pênis agora flácido aninhado em meio aos pelos púbicos sujos com seu gozo, gotas de sêmen secando sobre a pele do seu estômago.

Masturbara-se duas vezes desde que Sam e seu amante se foram, a primeira rápido e desesperado, a mão enfiada dentro do jeans, os movimentos curtos e pouco satisfatórios, os dedos enrolados em volta do membro apertando e massageando a carne inchada, rápido e duro, sem tempo pra pensar em nada além da expressão do orgasmo de Sam e na sua própria necessidade de alivio imediato.

Torcendo-se e esticando o corpo contra o feno enquanto gozava dentro da cueca se sujando todo, mordendo a boca pra não gritar o nome do irmão.

Ficou ali sentado, sentindo a umidade quente se espalhar pelo tecido e descer melando os testículos, envergonhado por estar tão excitado, e envergonhado por lembrar de Sam, por não conseguir parar de pensar, por ainda ouvir a voz rouca dizendo "eu sei o que você quer" e por ainda se excitar e se arrepiar com a lembrança da língua dele rodeando o mamilo rosado de Tommy, a língua de Sam lambendo o meio de Tommy, os dedos arreganhando a carne branca e a língua se esticando e lambendo e lambendo, para depois gemer com a cara entre as nádegas "que gostoso que você é, tão saboroso você Tommy!"

Sem se dar conta Dean tinha enfiado uma das mãos por dentro da própria camisa e rodeava com os dedos um mamilo, enquanto a outra mão, escorreguenta de esperma, voltava a se tocar, com mais liberdade agora que tinha os jeans e a cueca abaixados até o meio das coxas. Uma mão correu pelo tórax até o outro mamilo e de lá para o ventre se alisando, na cabeça a imagem de Sam e sua boca obscena deslizando sobre a pele branca de um garoto de universidade se fundindo com a imagem de Sam deslizando os lábios pela sua pele, a boca obscena envolvendo seu membro, lambendo e chupando, as mãos grandes e rudes agarrando o seu quadril enquanto Sam se enfiava dentro do seu corpo.

O segundo orgasmo veio forte e doloroso, fazendo suas bolas se apertarem contra o corpo, seus pelos se arrepiarem, cortando sua respiração até ele soluçar o nome daquele homem estranho, tão assustadoramente igual ao seu irmão e tão diferente.

"Sam..."

Estava sentando no chão com as calças arriadas, sêmen secando sobre a pele, apavorado com o que tinha visto, com o que tinha feito, sem saber o que fazer nem como ia conseguir olhar para Sam quando o visse.

Não devia nunca ter ido até ali, não devia ter visto o que viu e principalmente não devia ter feito aquilo pensando em Sam.

Seu estomago dava voltas e ele estava beirando o pânico, quase saltou de susto quando o telefone tocou dentro do bolso da jaqueta.

O nome de Sam piscava no visor.

-SxD-

Sam estava impecável quando Dean chegou ao quarto que partilhavam, banhado e vestido em seus habituais camisa e jeans.

Dean se sentiu a própria imagem do pecado.

Suado, as roupas amarrotadas, os fundilhos do jeans sujos do chão de terra batida, as partes intimas meladas e suarentas, pensando que dava pra sentir o cheiro de porra que ele exalava a quilômetros de distância.

E aparentemente dava mesmo, porque Sam torceu o nariz quando ele entrou no quarto.

– Não tinha um chuveiro no puteiro onde você estava?

Dean não respondeu, nem mesmo ergueu o olhar para encará-lo e dar uma das suas rosnadas que diziam que não estava com disposição pra piadinhas.

Apenas arrancou a jaqueta, jogando-a sobre a cadeira mais próxima e se enfiou rápido no banheiro batendo a porta e não dando oportunidade para Sam sequer questionar onde ele estava.

Talvez se não estivesse tão afoito para livrar seu corpo dos vestígios físicos da sua culpa, poderia ter notado o olhar curioso de Sam para suas roupas e para os fiapos de feno que caíram da sua jaqueta.

-SxD-

Continua...

_**Oi! Tem um minutinho pra gente papear?**_

Então...olha só, você que tá lendo essa história e acaba favoritando, não sei se você sabe mas cada vez que alguém favorita a gente recebe um email de alerta. Então é assim que acontece: você lê uma história minha e favorita, eu recebo o email e fico toda contentinha esperando sua review, mas você não manda nenhuma. Aí eu penso "bom, acho que ela(e) tá sem tempo, ou talvez tá tentando pensar numa coisa beeeemmmm legal pra me dizer, ou quer fazer uma crítica construtiva, mas tá com medo de me ofender, sei lá!" Mas daí você vai lá e favorita mais uma, e mais uma, e mais uma. E nunca me diz nada! Não me manda uma linha. Você não gostou de mim? Foi alguma coisa que eu disse lá no meu perfil? Não tem vontade de saber nada de mim? Não tem nenhuma pontinha de curiosidade? Não quer falar sobre o que leu?

Eu entendo que se você favoritou uma história é por que você gostou, não quer perder, quer ter ela lá na sua caixinha de coisas especiais para poder reler sempre que tiver vontade! E daí você vai e favorita mais uma, mais duas, mais três! E não quer me dar uma palavra? Nada? Você não acha que é meio injusto você ter acesso a tudo que eu escrevo e poder favoritar, guardar, indicar, ler e reler e mesmo assim não me dirigir a palavra?

Eu não acho que você tem obrigação de comentar não, tá ok? Você comenta se quiser...mas se _**for favoritar**_ seria bem legal da sua parte me dar uma palavrinha!

Isso aqui não é para ofender ninguém, é só para explicar para quem tem o hábito de favoritar sem comentar, e fazer você perceber que isso é uma coisa que chateia, deixa a gente mal. Eu acho que muita gente que faz isso não tem essa percepção de que a gente que escreve fica mesmo arrasada com esse tipo de coisa. Acho até que você não faz por mal, por falta de carinho ou de reconhecimento, acho que é só um hábito ruim mesmo, então se você quiser fazer uma forcinha e mudar isso vai me deixar muito feliz.

Valeu!

Aquele abraço para você!

Triele


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Dean realmente não estava lidando nada bem com seu novo conhecimento sobre Sam.

A coisa estava lhe dando pesadelos, se é que podia chamar assim ao fato de acordar no meio da noite, suado e trêmulo, ainda ofegante do orgasmo noturno sofrido durante um sonho vívido. Vívido até demais, e acordar com Sam observando-o com um sorrisinho besta, sentado ao computador do outro lado do quarto, era demasiado desagradável, e ter que atravessar o quarto sentindo a umidade de seu orgasmo recente se espalhando pela frente das calças de dormir só se comparava em matéria de embaraço à suspeita de ter gemido o nome do irmão durante o sonho.

– Sonho bom, Dean?

– Vai se foder!

– Hei, não tenho culpa se você tá na seca!

Dean parou a caminho do banheiro, o corpo meio de lado tentando esconder de Sam a mancha úmida avançando pelo tecido das calças, se sentindo constrangido e irritado até a raiz dos cabelos.

– Tô nada, eu tô... tô tranquilo...

– U-hummm... se roçando todo no colchão, to vendo... bem servido pra caralho!

– O que? Eu não...ah quer saber, já falei vai se foder!

Bateu a porta com força, mas ainda pode ouvir a risada de Sam e para seu desespero a pergunta cheia de malícia lançada no ar.

– Vamos?

Dean se encostou contra a porta sentindo o rosto queimar, as mãos tremendo, pensando no último comentário de Sam e se aquilo era realmente só uma provocaçãozinha, só o novo senso de humor distorcido que Sam parecia ter desenvolvido dando as caras ou se ele sabia de alguma coisa.

Culpa e vergonha se juntando para formar um bolo na boca do seu estômago.

Dean não conseguia entender e nem lidar com os seus pensamentos sobre Sam, sua vontade era de bater a cabeça nos azulejos frios do banheiro até apagar as imagens que agora tinha dele e que não paravam de assombrá-lo por um único minuto do dia.

Bateu a cabeça na porta, totalmente constrangido com a possibilidade de ter deixado escapar alguma coisa ainda mais reveladora do que apenas gemidos estrangulados de prazer.

– Eu não fiz isso! Não posso ter feito! Oh meu Deus, onde eu fui me meter?

Quando Dean finalmente saiu do banheiro Sam já o esperava pronto para sair.

– Vamos comer, eu estou com fome!

Sam saiu pela porta comentando sobre onde podiam parar para fazer a primeira refeição do dia antes de partirem para mais investigações parecendo de novo totalmente Sam.

Dean esperava do fundo do coração que seu pequeno retrocesso à puberdade com seus embaraçosos sonhos molhados, não voltassem à pauta do dia e Sam atendeu seu desejo não proferindo nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto.

Ao final daquele caso Sam não apenas tinha desvendado o mistério como tinha dado cabo do Rei das Fadas, Oberon, ou fosse lá qual fosse o título que aquele sujeito estranho tinha, enquanto Dean conseguiu apenas ser preso acusado de cometer crime de ódio por atacar um anão gritando que o cara era uma "fada", o que foi considerado como demonstração de homofobia ainda por cima. O detalhe encantador da coisa era que sua "vítima" era nada mais nada menos que o promotor da cidade!

Se não fosse por Sam provavelmente o promotor teria dado um jeito de mantê-lo preso pelo resto da eternidade!

– Deixa eu ver se eu entendi...

– Ah cara, por favor...

Sam realmente estava se divertindo com a história toda, rindo muito apesar de reclamar por causa do lábio partido da briga com a "fada rainha" como Dean passou a chamar a criatura que enfrentaram.

– O cara achou que você era homofóbico por que você ficou gritando: pegue a fada! A fada! Pegue a fada! Hilário cara, hilário!

– Ha-há! Engraçado pra caralho!

Sam ainda ria, porém seu semblante ficou sério de repente e ele olhou intensamente para Dean.

– O que? Que foi? – Dean perguntou incomodado pelo olhar de Sam.

– Então...você é?

Sam tinha a expressão bastante séria e os olhos perscrutadores cravados no irmão.

Após um momento Dean gesticulou com a cabeça querendo dizer que não entendeu a pergunta.

– Homofóbico...? – Sam completou.

Dean quase engasgou de susto, foi mais uma vez transportado para aquela tarde sufocante no celeiro.

– O que? – tentou ganhar tempo para se refazer do choque que a pergunta tinha causado. – Eu? Não! Não! É claro que não...digo...nada haver...tipo, se você gosta...

Sam ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Não você...quero dizer...não tô dizendo você _você_...só...alguém...

– Não eu o que, Dean?

Dean podia ver que Sam estava se divertindo com seu embaraço, a questão era se ele estava realmente pressionando porque sabia que Dean sabia de alguma coisa ou estava apenas se divertindo às suas custas.

– Quer saber, não quero mais falar de nada disso, nem de fadas nem de nada!

Aumentou o volume do som e fechou a cara dando o assunto por encerrado.

SxD

Dean não conseguia se comportar normalmente na frente de Sam, não conseguia esquecer as cenas tórridas no celeiro, não podia ver Sam conversando com algum cara que se punha a imaginar o que Sam estaria falando, se estava flertando, se estava desejando o outro cara, e irritava-se com essa possibilidade.

As coisas estavam saindo do controle de uma maneira que parecia irreversível!

Ele não sabia mais o que fazer, como agir, como se comportar. Estava com medo de que tudo acabasse realmente mal, essa era a verdade.

A vida tinha se tornado um tormento, nem dormindo Dean tinha paz, não que alguma vez ele tenha realmente dormido o sono dos justos, mas pouca coisa se comparava em matéria de tormento às noites de sono que ele andava tendo. Ou melhor, as noites de sono que ele não andava tendo!

Não conseguia dormir direito à dias, estava irritadiço e irascível pela privação de sono por que bastava simplesmente fechar os olhos para um cochilo e era perseguido em sonhos pela visão de Sam fazendo sexo.

Imagens de Sam ajoelhado na frente de outro homem, chupando o cara com uma expressão de prazer que parecia que o falo em sua boca era a coisa mais saborosa do mundo. Seu irmão, com quem ele conviveu a vida inteira!

Imagens de Sam ajoelhado fazendo coisas com a boca que ele jamais teria imaginado vê-lo fazendo. Imagens de Sam nu possuindo um rapaz, Sam mordendo os lábios e gemendo rouco de um jeito indecente, sua voz dizendo coisas que Dean jamais deveria ter ouvido sair de sua boca.

Nesses sonhos às vezes seu parceiro era Tommy, às vezes o próprio Dean! Eram sonhos intensos e vívidos e ele geralmente acordava excitado até doer sem saber se tinha feito ou falado alguma coisa incriminadora.

Não sabia lidar com isso, nunca tinha sequer imaginado ver Sam em toda a sua virilidade, suando e gemendo, os músculos saltados no esforço do sexo, o corpo tremendo no prazer do orgasmo.

_Nunca deveria ter visto Sam daquele jeito!_

Não era certo que ele tivesse visto essas coisas, que ele agora soubesse dessas coisas!

Não era certo que ele soubesse que Sam mordia o lábio e soltava o ar em golfadas compassadas, produzindo um som rouco e cadenciado no fundo da garganta, e que ele soubesse que os ruídos que ele fazia harmonizavam em intensidade e rapidez com o movimento da sua bunda quando ele empurrava pra frente no frenesi de meter.

Não era certo que ele soubesse que quando ele estava perto de gozar sua voz ficava mais rouca e mais profunda, seus gemidos mais intensos e que ele mordia a boca e apertava os olhos.

Nada disso era certo e Dean queria poder esquecer! Queria poder olhar para ele de novo e não ver nada além do seu irmão caçula. Queria que o máximo em matéria de lembranças embaraçosas que tinha dele se resumissem à vez que o flagrou se masturbando atrás do barracão no ferro velho do Bobby e que gerou dúzias de piadas ridicularizando-o até ele se enfezar de verdade e presentear Dean com um olho roxo!

O limite que se permitiam em intimidade era trocarem-se na frente um do outro desde moleques, e agora Dean não suportava ver Sam sequer trocar a camisa sem se sentir terrivelmente embaraçado e constrangido, com direito a mãos trêmulas e suores, a cara queimando, perdendo a capacidade de conversar normalmente cada vez que Sam se despia na sua frente ou saia do banho enrolado apenas em uma toalha, limitando-se a responder com monossílabos, fazendo o maior esforço para manter-se de costas para ele enquanto ele se trocava, tentando se controlar e não lembrar.

_Principalmente não lembrar._

SxD

– Dean, o que você tem cara? Parece...tenso!

Sam questionou ao entrar no quarto de mais um motel em uma cidadezinha qualquer. Estavam num intervalo entre um caso e outro, dirigindo a horas, a muito já anoitecera. Sam insistia que podia dirigir à noite toda até chegar ao seu destino mas Dean estava exausto, sem nenhuma condição de permanecer mais um minuto sequer dentro do carro. Tudo que queria era um lugar para se jogar e algumas horas de sono tranquilo, de preferência sem sonhos, molhados ou não.

– Só tô...cansado!

– Olha, você parece muito mais que apenas cansado Dean! Parece que vai explodir a qualquer momento, sei lá! Tem certeza que não quer me contar o que está te incomodando?

– Me incomodando? - Dean rosnou para Sam em voz baixa e tensa. – Não tem nada me incomodando, que história é essa?

– Não sei, talvez você queira compartilhar alguma coisa.

Dean se retesou todo.

– Do que diabos você está falando?

Sam deixou a farsa de lado, sua cara se torcendo em indignação.

– Estou falando do jeito que você está esquisito! Estou falando do porque você está esquisito assim! Estou falando de você me seguindo e metendo o nariz em coisas que não são da sua conta!

Dean paralisou, tentou negar, mas a sua língua engrossou dentro da boca, pôs-se a gaguejar sem conseguir completar uma frase sequer.

– Eu-eu..não...eu...

– O que você viu Dean?

Dean não respondeu.

– Vamos parar com o teatrinho, ok? Eu estou ficando cansado de você me olhando esquisito e de ficar ouvindo meus telefonemas por trás da porta!

– Eu não fiz...eu não...

– Isso não interessa! – Sam o cortou com um gesto – Você me viu? ...eu sei que você esteve no celeiro!

Dean respirou fundo, não tinha mais como fugir e nem como negar.

– É! Eu te vi... com o Tommy!

– O que você viu? – Sam perguntou entre dentes estreitando os olhos perigosamente –O que você viu, Dean?

– _**Eu vi vocês tá legal! Acredite, eu queria não ter visto, mas eu vi! Aquilo foi totalmente... **_ – Dean gesticulou com a mão _**– Completamente constrangedor! Pra falar o mínimo!**_

– _**Você me seguiu até lá!? Você não tinha o direito, e ainda vive me falando em confiança! Essa é sua ideia de confiança? Bisbilhotar a vida dos outros? Você não tinha o direito de ficar bisbilhotando! É nojento, é doente!**_

– _**Olha, eu não fui bisbilhotar, ok? **_

– _**Ah não? E foi fazer o que então?**_

Dean fez um tremendo esforço para abaixar o tom de voz.

– Eu só queria saber...você estava estranho, cara! Muito estranho!

Sam caminhou pelo quarto parecendo novamente perfeitamente controlado, apenas ligeiramente aborrecido.

– Lá vem você de novo! Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer, eu não preciso dessa sua vigilância!

– Não precisa? Pois eu acho que precisa sim, eu não sei mais do que você é capaz...

Sam abriu os braços, devolveu com deboche.

– Do que eu sou capaz? O que é isso? Agora eu tenho que te perguntar se eu posso transar com alguém, se você aprova? Preciso da sua permissão toda vez que eu ficar afim de uma foda?

Sam falava normalmente, o tom de voz baixo e suave, embora sua expressão fosse de aborrecimento e isso só irritava mais Dean que gritou de volta.

– _Um garoto, Sam? Sério? Você transou com a porra de um garoto de faculdade, praticamente um pivete!_

Sam rodou os olhos, riu com falso divertimento.

– _E você ficou lá olhando?_

– Eu não...não tinha como... olha, esse não é o ponto.

– Ah não? E qual é o ponto, Dean?

– Ele é só um garoto Sam!

– .20 anos! – Sam pontuou as palavras – E também ele não é nenhum menininho inocente! Ele sabia bem o que estava fazendo se você quer saber! Ou você acha que eu forcei alguma coisa? Por que ele tava muito afim, eu te garanto! Cara, pelo amor de Deus, dá um tempo!

Dean engasgou tropeçando nas palavras.

– Não é isso! Eu não tô falando isso, é só que, Sam, ele _**é**_ inocente enquanto você...você nem alma tem! Pelo amor de Deus digo eu!

– Foi só uma transa! Olha, não sei qual é seu problema, você vive se metendo com as garotas e que eu saiba sua preferência não é por nenhuma coroa de meia idade.

– Não distorce as coisas!

– Não estou distorcendo nada! Agora me fala, se o Tommy fosse uma garota você estava aí dando esse chilique ou isso tudo é por que ele é homem?

– Eu não... olha Sam, eu nem sabia disso, você nunca disse e nem nunca te vi com..._porra, um cara?_

– Então é isso? É por que é um cara? Melhor assim, devia ter falado logo de uma vez, eu não sabia que tinha obrigação de te avisar das minhas preferências!

Dean desviou o olhar, caminhou pelo quarto, se serviu de uma cerveja, se recostou contra a pedra da bancada que separava a minúscula cozinha do resto do quarto, tentando resolver aquilo de uma vez por todas. Da melhor forma que pudesse.

– Então...você gosta de caras? Quer dizer, você já gostava antes...?

Sam riu debochado.

– E você, gosta de olhar? Já gostava antes?

Dean arroxeou mais se é que era possível, desviou o olhar, andando pelo quarto afora tentando encontrar o que falar.

– Olha Sam, eu não tive a inten- – Sam o cortou com um gesto.

– Eu gosto de sexo Dean, e eu gosto de coisas bonitas! – deu de ombros – não faz diferença se é um cara ou uma garota, eu só... gosto de uma boa transa, só isso! Igual a você, ok?

– Igual a mim não porque eu nunca gostei de homem! E que eu saiba você também não... – deu um gole na cerveja – você...agora você é o que? Bissexual?

Dessa vez Sam realmente gargalhou.

– Meu Deus, você precisa mesmo me catalogar? Tem que botar um rótulo em mim? É assim que vai ser daqui pra frente? Vai meter uma etiqueta na minha testa?

Dean fechou a cara, toda a resolução de não brigar indo por terra.

– Eu não estou pondo rótulo em ninguém, só estou constatando um fato! Você não era assim, não era e ponto! e agora tá ai...todo cheio de novidade...que outras surpresas você tem pra mim, hein? Além da sua alma e da sua masculinidade o que mais ficou na cela com Lúcifer?

Sam finalmente perdeu parte da frieza e pareceu se irritar de verdade pela primeira vez, avançou dois passos pra frente se colando em Dean, prensando-o contra o balcão, olhando-o de cima, usando toda sua altura para intimidá-lo, sua respiração batendo contra a face do irmão, num gesto brusco segurou Dean pelo pulso e apertou sua mão contra a frente do jeans, sussurrando tão perto de seu rosto que Dean quase podia sentir o suave movimento dos seus lábios contra sua boca.

– Minha masculinidade está bem aqui Dean! Quer experimentar?

Dean ficou paralisado, sem conseguir mover um único músculo totalmente incapaz de processar o momento, podia sentir sob a palma da sua mão que Sam continuava comprimindo contra o próprio corpo, o contorno perfeito do falo ainda macio, mas perfeitamente delineado sob a palma da sua mão. Dean tentou se soltar puxando a mão, sentindo o rosto esquentar de embaraço.

– _**O que você tá fazendo?! Perdeu o juízo?**_

– _Você só tem que pedir, eu deixo você experimentar tudo que quiser! – _Sam sibilou soprando as palavras contra seus lábios, forçando mais a mão contra seu pênis.

Dean torceu o corpo tentando se libertar, sem saber como responder, Sam parecia realmente aborrecido agora e em algum lugar em sua mente, Dean saboreou o fato de conseguir arrancar algum tipo de emoção verdadeira dele. Dean estava pronto para briga, toda vergonha e culpa dos últimos dias se transformando em raiva. Puxou a mão mais uma vez e empurrou Sam com força.

– _**Eu nem sei mais quem você é! Você não é o Sam, meu irmão nunca faria uma coisa assim...**_–Dean gritou para ele, o dedo apontado em acusação.

– _**Sou eu sim e você sabe disso!**_

Sam devolveu de volta.

Andou pelo quarto se afastando, passou as mãos pelos cabelos contrariado.

– Esse sou eu Dean, posso não ter minha alma mais ainda sou eu aqui. Você pode se acostumar ou pode dar no pé, você escolhe! Eu realmente não me importo, embora eu saiba que de alguma forma eu ainda preciso de você! E não se esqueça, foi você que me seguiu! Não se esqueça desse fato, isso sim foi bem estranho! Você se meteu onde não devia! Você sim me deve uma explicação!

– Eu não achei que fosse ver...aquilo!

– E o que você esperava?

– Eu não sei...eu só...você parecia evasivo, só queria saber no que você estava metido, só isso!

– Eu tive que mentir, você ficou me pressionando, parece que tem que vigiar todos os meus passos.

Sam ainda demonstrava contrariedade e mantinha a voz baixa, seu tom apesar de contido e conciliatório, era firme.

– Eu já te disse, você está no comando, eu não vou fazer nenhuma burrada, nem vou fazer nada pelas suas costas. Você pode acreditar em mim ou não, isso é sua escolha, mas vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara, você não me controla, Dean! Ouviu bem? Eu vou te seguir e vou te acatar, pode ficar tranquilo quanto a isso, mas você não é meu dono nem me controla!

Sam se recostou contra a mesa, numa postura menos agressiva.

– Vamos delimitar as coisas, certo? Deixar isso bem claro! Não quero você me vigiando, me seguindo...e eu transo com quem eu quiser e isso não é da sua conta!

– Eu já disse, eu não sabia que você estava indo transar com o cara, pelo amor de Deus!

– Quer saber? Chega dessa conversa...

Sam se desencostou da mesa e passou por Dean indo em direção à porta.

– Onde você vai?

– _Não-é-da-sua-conta!_ – Sam pontuou irritado.

– Escuta aqui...

Sam voltou para perto de Dean, enfiou o dedo no seu peito dando cutucões fortes pontuando cada palavra que proferia com a voz baixa.

– Escuta aqui você, não estamos em um caso agora, então não tenho que seguir suas ordens e além do mais, você não é minha garota pra ficar se preocupando com o que eu faço e com quem, a menos que você esteja querendo.

Dean arregalou os olhos entre assustado e confuso.

– Querendo? Querendo o que?

– Ser minha garota! – Sam aproximou o rosto do dele sussurrando - Você quer Dean, ser minha garota? Garanto que você vai gostar. – completou antes de se voltar e sair porta afora deixando Dean totalmente atordoado.

Sam retornou depois do raiar do dia, não trocaram uma única palavra, Dean apenas o seguiu para fora do quarto quando ele terminou de arrumar suas coisas.

Mal conversaram durante os dias que se seguiram, quando não estavam envolvidos em algum caso trabalhando, Sam só ficava no quarto apenas por tempo suficiente para desfazer a mochila e em seguida saia, só voltando quando a madrugada já ia alta.

Dean passava a noite rolando na cama imaginando aonde ele poderia estar. Quando a porta finalmente se abria ele virava de costas e fingia dormir.

SxD

– Dean?

O quarto estava em ordem, o carro estacionado, mas Dean não estava ali, estava pensando no que poderia ter acontecido para Dean sair a pé quando foi surpreendido por um braço forte segurando e torcendo seu antebraço e foi violentamente empurrado contra a parede.

Não teve tempo para reagir, mas reconheceu seu agressor quando uma voz conhecida sussurrou entre dentes contra o côncavo da sua orelha.

– Onde você estava seu filho da puta?

– Dean?! Mas que porra você...

Dean torceu mais seu braço.

– Hei! O que tá acontecendo?

Dean o virou de frente, segurando-o pela gola da jaqueta, bateu seu corpo contra a parede e rosnou contra seu rosto, seu hálito rescendia a whisky.

– Eu perguntei onde você estava! Tava fodendo algum pirralho por aí?

Dean tinha a fisionomia torcida de raiva.

– Responde Sam, ou vou quebrar essa sua cara!

Sam apenas relaxou o corpo contra a parede e sorriu.

– Tá rindo de que?

Dean perguntou zangado.

– Você!

–O que?

–Você é patético Dean! Esse tempo todo, todo ofendido! Você está é morrendo de ciúme!

Isso teve o efeito de um tapa trazendo Dean de volta a realidade num segundo. Ele se afastou de Sam com expressão assustada, negando com a cabeça o que Sam tinha acabado de dizer, esfregando a mão pela cara e nos cabeços.

– Você está louco!

Respondeu sem muita convicção.

– Não, e você sabe disso!

–Eu não sei de nada!

–Está ai Dean, dentro de você! É só ter coragem para admitir!

Dean esfregou a boca, esticou o braço e pegou a garrafa de whisky da qual ele estivera bebendo e deu um grande gole.

–Eu não tenho nada pra admitir!

–Você sente ciúmes! Você me deseja e está morrendo de ciúmes!

– Cala a boca! Cala a boca!

–Você não consegue parar de lembrar não é? Você quer que eu faça com você o que eu fiz com ele!

Dean partiu para cima de Sam novamente, enfiou as duas mãos no peito dele e o empurrou, Sam cambaleou dois passos pra trás, surpreso com o ataque. Dean achou que ele fosse esmurrá-lo de volta quando Sam avançou contra ele, mas ao invés disso Sam o puxou pelo braço, rodando-o e num golpe rápido o imobilizou, torcendo seu braço nas costas, uma mão segurando-o pelos cabelos e apertando seu rosto contra a parede.

– Você está morrendo de ciúmes sim, só é covarde demais para admitir. Eu sei o que você sente por mim! Eu posso ver, posso ver no seu olhar!

Sam falou no seu ouvido, Dean arquejou o corpo tentando se livrar, mas Sam encostou-se contra suas costas usando seu peso para mantê-lo cativo.

– Admita!

– Você enlouqueceu!

Sam riu e roçou os lábios pela sua orelha, desceu e colou os lábios na curva do pescoço, chupou com força.

–Você sabe que é verdade! Sempre foi, desde antes! Mas você esconde isso até de você mesmo! Hum?

– N-não...

Dean se retorceu tentando se livrar da boca que continuava colada no seu pescoço, dos lábios encostados na sua pele, da umidade quente da sua respiração, Sam correu os lábios e tentou beijá-lo, ainda segurando-o pelos cabelos forçando seu rosto contra a parede gelada, enfiou a língua no canto de sua boca, Dean cerrou os lábios.

Sam requebrou os quadris e Dean sentiu sua ereção firme contra as nádegas.

– Me solta!

– Você quer!

– Desgraçado! Me solta! Eu vou te matar seu desgraçado!

Dean juntou forças, empurrando com o ombro, conseguiu se virar um pouco e deslocar Sam, na sequência desferindo um murro desajeitado contra sua boca, um pouco de sangue manchou o lábio de Sam, que limpou-o com o polegar.

Ficaram a meia distância parados se enfrentando com o olhar, num silêncio tenso.

Dean avançou pelo quarto, dando um empurrão contra o ombro de Sam ao passar por ele, pegou a jaqueta e saiu batendo a porta, poucos segundos depois Sam ouviu o ronco do motor do impala acelerando pela noite.

SxD

Sam sentou-se calmamente para esperar.

Sabia que ele ia voltar, era só dar tempo pra ele ruminar seus pensamentos confusos e chegar à conclusão que não podia deixar Sam, Dean se iludiria dizendo a si mesmo que aquele Sam sem alma era sua responsabilidade e que não poderia deixá-lo sozinho sem supervisão. Era o quanto bastaria para trazê-lo correndo de volta e quando essa hora chegasse, Sam saberia o que fazer.

-SxD-

Continua...

**Resposta à review:**

_**Diana Campos:**_ _Que bom que gostou, acho que o que você quer ver vai acontecer em breve! Kkkkk Obrigada por ler e comentar!_

_Um abraço_


	3. Chapter 3

Obs.: tenho mesmo um problema com vírgulas, deletei um milhão delas e ainda acho que tem mais um milhão sobrando! Relevem por favor...

Capítulo III

Dean passou o resto da noite e o dia inteiro fora sem dar sinal de vida, a madrugada do segundo dia já ia alta e Sam se perguntava o quanto mais ainda teria que esperar quando a porta foi aberta com estrondo. Dean surgiu sob o batente, no segundo seguinte a fechava com um safanão, ficou parado no meio do quarto encarando Sam que permanecia ao lado da mesa.

Não falaram nada por vários minutos até Sam resolver agir. Sam podia não ter sua alma e não ser tão vulnerável às emoções, mas sabia que tinha deixado as coisas fugirem ao seu controle, ainda que tivesse certeza absoluta sobre as acusações que tinha proferido não foi inteligente pressioná-lo daquela forma.

– Dean...

Não teve tempo de pronunciar mais nada, antes que Sam se desse conta, Dean tinha avançado em passos rápidos, passando os braços pelos seus ombros e o estava beijando. Um beijo duro e desencontrado, os dentes batendo, a boca de Dean esfregando com força contra a boca do irmão, sua língua tentando se enfiar por entre os lábios de Sam.

Sam permitiu ser beijado se sujeitando a violência do beijo, sentindo o gosto forte de whisky, permitindo que Dean enfiasse a língua sofregamente em sua boca, esfregasse os lábios contra os seus apertando e machucando quando os dentes raspavam a pele. Pousou as mãos na cintura de Dean retribuindo o beijo com a mesma intensidade. Foi Dean quem interrompeu o beijo se afastando de Sam relutantemente, deu um passo para trás tirando as mãos de Sam da sua cintura, mas sem soltar-lhe os punhos, permaneceu de cabeça baixa olhando para o espaço vazio entre eles e sussurrou.

–_Eu não sei mais o que eu to fazendo Sam!_

Sam forçou as mãos de volta para o corpo dele, Dean não o deteve, apenas permaneceu tocando suavemente seus punhos. Sam o rodou devagar e encostou seu corpo contra a mesa, Dean estendeu os braços para trás buscando apoio na madeira velha e manchada.

–Você sabe sim, você só não quer enfrentar isso...

Segurou-o pelos braços, correu as mãos até seus ombros e depois até tocar seu rosto, acariciou-o com os polegares.

Dean engoliu em seco antes de responder.

–_Eu tô enlouquecendo! _– abaixou a cabeça respirando rápido e descompassado, sussurrou num tom agoniado. – _Eu não consigo pensar, não consigo...não sei o que fazer Sam, não sei mais! _

Sam envolveu sua cintura com os braços, a boca contra sua face sussurrando.

–Eu te quero Dean, e você me quer também!

–Não! Isso não tá certo! – Dean respondeu com um gemido.

Sam se afastou olhando-o nos olhos ainda o tocando levemente, voltou a falar com ele.

–Não importa!

–Importa sim! Você não sabe, não tem...condições de saber! Você não entende como isso é errado... isso que tá acontecendo..._não tá certo! _

–Dean , pode não estar certo mas tá acontecendo! E não tem mais volta! – Sam roçou os lábios na face dele fazendo a pele se arrepiar como que para confirmar suas palavras.

–Tá errado, Sam!

Dean tentou se desvencilhar das mãos de Sam sem muito empenho virando o rosto para se afastar da boca roçando sua pele, Sam o segurou mais forte se apertando nele.

–Não importa! Certo ou errado não importa mais – firmou as mãos na sua cintura – por que já não tem mais volta pra nós, não depois de tudo que aconteceu! Você acha mesmo que é capaz de ir embora e me deixar? Você nunca conseguiu fazer isso, não vai ser diferente agora! Por que a gente não pode simplesmente resolver isso de uma vez? Você sabe que é isso que você quer!

–Você fala como se você se importasse, e eu sei que não! Você não se importa comigo, você mesmo disse!

–Eu não vou mentir pra você. Não é como antes, mas eu quero que seja e pra isso eu preciso de você! Eu quero minha alma de volta e não vou conseguir se você for embora! Mas eu também desejo você e isso não vai mudar!

Dean enfrentou seu olhar.

–Você tá me manipulando...me usando...

–Não...não te usando, Dean! Eu preciso de você! E eu quero você, e você também me quer! Nós dois sabemos disso. Podemos fazer isso ou não. Você pode ir se quiser, pode me deixar aqui se acha que consegue, mas isso também não vai mudar nada do que você tá sentindo! Você pode fugir pro outro lado do mundo, mas vai continuar me querendo, como me quer agora...

Dean sabia que Sam estava certo sobre seus sentimentos, tudo aquilo que passara uma vida enterrado embaixo de camadas e mais camadas de negação tinha vindo á tona quando Dean se permitiu pensar em Sam como homem pela primeira vez de modo consciente. Era como se uma comporta tivesse sido aberta e tudo tivesse sido jogado encima dele. Não tinha como fugir, não dava para voltar aquilo tudo para dentro do peito e trancar lá por que agora ele sabia, entendia bem aquilo que Sam dizia que sempre esteve entre eles desde antes.

A diferença e a ironia era que agora que ele finalmente entendia seus próprios sentimentos, também sabia que nenhum sentimento verdadeiro habitava o peito do seu irmão.

Sam encostou seus lábios nos dele suavemente roçando de leve, depois se afastou, suas mãos o soltaram, seus braços penderam em repouso ao longo do próprio corpo, mas seu olhar não se desviou.

–Se você quer mesmo ir então vai, eu não vou te impedir. Eu vou aceitar o que você decidir!

Dean fechou os olhos, a cabeça rodando em confusão. Álcool e desejo embotando seu raciocínio, medo de ir embora e perdê-lo pra sempre, medo de não ir embora e sucumbir.

No instante seguinte beijava Sam novamente, desesperado e sedento, lambendo sua boca e forçando a língua entre os lábios, enfiando as mãos pelos seus cabelos, sentindo o sabor de sua saliva.

SxD

Sam o empurrou contra a mesa enfiando as mãos por dentro da jaqueta arrancando-a e atirando-a ao chão. A camiseta de malha que Dean usava seguiu o mesmo rumo enquanto Sam voltava a beijá-lo dessa vez dominando-o completamente, as mãos grandes apertando os músculos das suas costas enquanto sugava sua língua com força, ondulou o quadril apertando sua ereção contra o corpo do irmão, roçou os lábios pela sua face até pousar a boca sobre o ouvido e sussurrou.

–Tá sentindo o quanto eu quero você?

Dean apertou Sam entre os braços cedendo completamente à insanidade daquele desejo.

–Deus do céu Sam! Você vai me matar assim...– sussurrou de volta.

–Não vou, só vou me lambuzar com você, mas você vai gostar!

Sam se afastou sorrindo de leve, correu as mãos pela cintura de Dean até o botão do jeans desabotoando-lhe as calças, olhando-o nos olhos desceu o zíper lentamente escorregando a peça pelos quadris estreitos, acariciando-lhe as coxas enquanto se punha de joelhos. Dean ajudou-o tirando os sapatos com os pés, voltou a se apoiar na mesa com os braços para trás enquanto Sam despia-o das calças.

Sam voltou a correr as mãos pelas coxas musculosas até o cós da boxer, beijou seu ventre correndo a língua, sentindo a maciez da pele quente, mordiscou-lhe o sexo intumescido por sob a cueca, Dean jogou a cabeça para trás gemendo. Sam acariciou seu pênis com beijos suaves. Dean enfiou as mãos nos seus cabelos apertando a boca contra si necessitado de um toque mais intimo, mais intenso. Sam mordiscou o pênis pelo tecido fazendo Dean se arrepiar de ansiedade, se levantou e puxou-o pela mão até a cama sem despregar os olhos dos olhos dele.

–Deita! – ordenou com suavidade.

Dean se arrastou até o meio da cama se estendendo contra o colchão, o coração aos pulos, a garganta seca observando Sam se despir lentamente. Sam pairou em pé ao lado da cama totalmente nu e ereto, por um instante Dean entrou em pânico tomando consciência do que estava acontecendo e do que ele permitiria que Sam fizesse com ele.

–Sam, eu não...

Sam se aproximou sentando-se no colchão e curvou-se sobre ele calando qualquer protesto com um beijo forte e dominador, correu a mão pelo seu rosto, seu pescoço, seu ventre até o púbis, apertou seu pênis com a mão arrancando mais gemidos, Dean voltou a se jogar contra o colchão.

–Oh merda!

Dentro da sua cabeça ele gritava que era errado, errado, errado! Mas não conseguia se mover e muito menos impedir por que estava doente de desejo, e doía mais por que sabia que o que Sam ia lhe dar não era amor, era só sexo e nada mais que isso, mas mesmo assim ele queria.

Ele sabia que Sam estava certo quando disse que não conseguiria deixá-lo nunca. Ele não podia, por que precisava de Sam como o ar que respirava e acima de tudo precisava que Sam voltasse a ser quem ele era e voltasse a olhar para ele com os mesmos olhos de antes, com olhos de amor e cumplicidade.

Sam correu a boca pelo seu pescoço distribuindo beijos e mordidas, lambeu seu mamilo fazendo-o se torcer na cama chiando entre dentes, beijou seu peitoral e experimentou seu outro mamilo sorrindo com a boca no seu peito quando ele chiou novamente.

–Hum...sensível aqui! - e voltou a chupar o bico endurecido, Dean agarrou os lençóis entre os dedos para se impedir de gemer alto, Sam escorregou a boca sobre seu estômago sentindo os músculos tremerem de prazer, saboreou a pele em pontos arrepiados, escorregou mais e lambeu sua virilha, depois chupou com força, mordiscou a coxa, passando de uma para outro roçando os lábios sobre o pênis, Dean se erguia buscando contato com sua boca, mas Sam escapava dele sorrindo, voltando a beijar-lhe as virilhas, ora uma ora outra. Subiu novamente pelo seu ventre, seu peito até provar sua boca ajeitando o corpo sobre ele, encaixando os quadris entre suas coxas, roçando o falo nu contra o membro ainda coberto, escorregou a boca pelo rosto dele até seu ouvido e lambeu a concha da sua orelha.

–Eu vou provar você inteiro – forçou a língua em ponta e lambeu toda a orelha rodeando em círculos úmidos e quentes – vou te provar assim, vou te provar lá atrás bem desse jeito!

Dean o puxou e o beijou erguendo os quadris do colchão, uma mão na sua nuca e a outra tocando a pele nua da bunda, apertou a carne entre os dedos se amassando contra ele cerrando os dentes em frustração.

–Sam, porra cara!

–Vira!

Dean engoliu em seco, tinha a cabeça rodando com pensamentos confusos, a eminência da realização dos seus sonhos mais vergonhosos deixando-o assustado, envergonhado e ansioso, tornando sua pele cada vez mais quente e fazendo seu sexo pulsar de tesão.

Não resistiu quando Sam forçou seu ombro com a mão virando-o de bruços na cama. Sam traçou um caminho com a boca pelos ombros sardentos, chupou e lambeu a pele, mordeu a nuca bem feita provocando arrepios, deslizou a mão pelas costas, a boca seguindo o mesmo caminho, mordeu sua cintura e Dean estremeceu, Sam riu e voltou a pregar os dentes nele.

–Muito sensível você...eu gosto disso!

Sam se deitou sobre ele encaixando o corpo nu nas suas costas pesando sobre ele, o quadril contra a curva da sua bunda, Dean sentia o falo duro roçando-o entre as nádegas em movimentos ondulados por cima da cueca e a ideia de que Sam ia fazer muito mais do que apenas se insinuar no vão da sua bunda coberta o deixava tremulo e arfante.

Mais uma vez teve vontade de negar, dizer que não queria mais, que não queria de jeito nenhum se sujeitar assim, mas quando abriu a boca para protestar o que saiu foi o nome do irmão num gemido estrangulado.

–Sam...

Sam se deslocou suavemente de cima dele ajeitando o corpo ao lado do corpo dele, sua boca se insinuou fazendo Dean levantar o rosto do travesseiro para retribuir aos beijos, enquanto sentia a mão de Sam deslizando pelas suas costas até sua bunda, Sam acariciou suas nádegas esfregando o dedo pelo meio, no vão entre elas, por cima do tecido bem levemente sem chegar a se aprofundar, acariciou várias vezes de cima até embaixo quase até os testículos.

–Olha para mim Dean.

Dean entreabriu os olhos.

–Eu vou tocar você aqui tá? Tudo bem?

Dean balançou a cabeça dizendo sim e na sua mente dizia não por que não era certo deixar um homem tocá-lo assim, e menos certo ainda que esse homem fosse seu irmão, e que ele estivesse desesperado por seus toques e ansiasse tanto por isso que o ar estava preso nos seus pulmões e ele tinha que lembrar de soprar para fora e depois puxar pra dentro por que já estava meio tonto de desejo enquanto Sam deslizava a mão para dentro do elástico do cueca.

Sam pressionou um dedo contra o cóccix e deslizou até o tocar no meio, bem no centro. Acariciou lentamente o anel delicado e Dean apertou os olhos novamente envergonhado e surpreso com a intimidade daquele tipo de contato.

Sam puxou aquela última peça de roupa, Dean ajudou erguendo o quadril do colchão, puxando e empurrando o elástico, libertando o falo.

Abriu os olhos quando as mãos de Sam deixaram seu corpo, para ver Sam enfiando o dedo médio da boca e trazendo para fora totalmente lambuzado de saliva, enfiou o rosto contra o travesseiro balbuciando fracamente.

–Ai meu Deus, puta merda, puta merda!

Sam deslizou o dedo úmido pelas nádegas novamente lambuzando o regaço entre elas com sua saliva, acariciou o ânus apertado, Dean fechou o corpo e comprimiu o travesseiro com as mãos se preparando para ser violado, mas a invasão não veio. Ao invés disso sentiu Sam voltar a beijar seu rosto, sua orelha, mordiscar sua nuca enquanto o dedo apenas deslizava no meio da sua bunda tocando-o de leve no orifício retesado.

–Quero que você olhe para mim e me diga o que está sentindo.

Dean fez que não com a cabeça.

–É ruim ou é bom, meu dedo assim? – perguntou baixinho, Dean apenas gemeu.

–É bom né?

Dean soltou um fraco gemido em concordância.

Sam continuou com a carícia enquanto sua boca ainda sussurrava contra a orelha de Dean e sua língua espalhava fogo pela sua pele.

–Eu vou fazer isso com a língua, bem aqui – pressionou levemente a popa do dedo contra o ânus – bem aqui no meio.

–Oh Deus, Sam! Não fica...oh porra...não fica falando assim...

Sam riu contra sua orelha, Dean quis se mexer contra o dedo que apenas o ameaçava, quis pedir pra ele acabar com a tortura e enfiar logo de uma vez pra dentro do seu corpo, quis dizer para ele que queria isso e muito mais, mas apenas se remexeu no colchão, ainda incapaz de se entregar, ainda incapaz de assumir em voz alta todo o desejo reprimido.

–Você quer Dean?

Dean fez eu sim com a cabeça num movimento mínimo quase imperceptível.

–Alguém já te provou aqui? Hum? Com os dedos... com a boca... – mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dele – com o pau?

–Porra cara, não...!

–Não?

–Não ... eu nunca...

Sam riu e voltou a lamber sua orelha.

–Nunca...eu gosto disso...eu vou foder você Dean, vou te foder do jeito que você sonhou.

–Ai meu Deus!

Dean enfiou a cara no travesseiro escondendo o rosto, e Sam riu.

–Eu sei que você sonhou com isso, eu ouvi você gemendo! Quase me deixou doido se esfregando e gemendo meu nome daquele jeito sabia? Eu quase te fodi ali mesmo!

–Não...não fala...por favor... – Dean implorou.

–Mas eu gosto de falar, Dean! Eu vou fazer muitas coisas com você e vou falar tudo o que eu to fazendo por que eu gosto! – Sam o puxou pelos cabelos obrigando-o a encará-lo - E você vai gostar também, vai gostar de me ouvir dizer tudo que eu vou fazer com você...como eu vou lamber você atrás, vou meter a língua e vou te lamber e te chupar até você gritar de tesão e implorar pra eu te comer!

Dean mordeu a boca, depois encostou os lábios nos dele e sussurrou baixinho.

–Então faz logo porra...faz logo de uma vez!

Sam deslizou sobre seu corpo tocando tudo pelo caminho, Dean sentiu a boca macia distribuindo beijos pela pele sensível da bunda, sentiu a língua lambendo o regaço entre as nádegas, para cima e para baixo, quente e úmida, esquentando a pele quando passava e esfriando quando ele soprava sua respiração na pele molhada. Para cima e para baixo, cada vez se enfiando um pouco mais até sentir os dedos abrindo sua carne e a sensação desconhecido da língua finalmente atingindo-o onde ansiava desde aquele dia no celeiro. Tão quente! Tão intimo! Tão errado e tão bom!

–_Oh Sam...porra cara! Porra! Putaqueopariu..._

Dean esticou o pescoço pra trás para poder vê-lo, Sam o olhou e sorriu antes de passar a língua de novo no meio, dessa vez tocando-o firmemente no ânus, levantou o rosto e passou a língua nos lábios, depois chupou-os mostrando que estava saboreando, Dean gemeu e empinou o traseiro se oferecendo mais para ele.

–Muito gostoso você...bem gostoso você aqui atrás...

Sam voltou a enfiar o rosto entre as nádegas lambendo o orifício apertado.

Dean gemeu e mordeu a boca, fechando os olhos e aproveitando a delicia da carícia.

Sam deu um toquinho com as mãos no seu quadril e pediu.

– Ergue Dean...ergue e abre bem a bunda pra eu beijar seu rabo!

-Jesus...porra...puta merda...porra...

Dean arrastou os joelhos semidobrando as coxas elevando o quadril do colchão com as pernas bem abertas, Sam se ajustou melhor entre as pernas dele, passando o braço por baixo do seu ventre, segurando e puxando seu corpo pra trás, voltou a lambê-lo no ânus, depois chupou com força colando os lábios em volta do botão apertado.

–_Ohputamerdaquedelícia._.. – as palavras escaparam da boca de Dean quando sentiu-se atacado daquele jeito, sem que ele tenha pensado em dizê-las, mordeu os lábios surpreso consigo mesmo, mas voltou a gemer alto quando Sam começou a forçar a língua simulando penetrá-lo, sentia-se todo quente e ardendo, a sensação pulsante atrás, numa forma de prazer estranho, diferente de tudo que ele já tinha sentido, nunca poderia imaginar que a sensação era tão boa.

–Ah Sam...meu Deus que delícia...

Sam chupou com força por vários minutos, usando lábios e língua para criar o vácuo da sucção fazendo sons indecentes quando os lábios se despregavam da pele e o ar entrava fazendo um barulho alto e obsceno, Dean sentia os puxões contra o ânus e a sensação era alucinante.

–Dá sua mão - Sam pediu, segurando seu dedo indicador – passa assim – incitou Dean a esfregar a ponta do dedo contra seu próprio orifício – Tá sentindo como fica? Tá louco pra me dar! – pôs a boca e chupou de novo, Dean sentia a boca de Sam chupando também seu dedo, tirou a mão e segurou Sam pelos cabelos forçando-lhe a boca contra corpo.

–Mais...

Sam voltou a chupar com vontade, abrindo as nádegas com as mãos e expondo-o o máximo para voltar a colar a boca nele, fazendo Dean gemer de prazer sem conseguir decidir o que era melhor, a delícia dos puxões de sucção e ou os beijos de língua que faziam um barulho úmido e estalado.

Sam se ajoelhou entre as coxas meio abertas dele acariciando as duas meias luas firmes com as mãos.

–Que bunda deliciosa Dean! – mordeu lhe uma nádega fazer Dean reclamar de dor.–Vou por o dedo tá? Bem devagarzinho, pra você acostumar.

Dean meneou a cabeça dizendo que sim.

Sam deslizou o dedo para dentro dele suavemente, pressionando as pregas com a popa do indicador bem de leve, um pouquinho de cada vez, apertando e recuando, apertando e recuando até introduzir a primeira falange. Balançou o dedo forçando a parede do esfíncter numa carícia intensa. Beijou a pele sensível na popa da bunda sem parar de mexer de leve e nem avançar na penetração.

–Tá gostoso assim Dean?

–Uhum...- Dean gemeu em resposta.

–Quer mais?

Dean ergueu o tronco se apoiando nos braços, o quadril bem empinado, olhando Sam por cima do ombro, balançou a cabeça.

–Tão apertado, tão gostoso, vou meter aqui! Vou enterrar meu pau bem aqui! Delícia!

Sam forçou mais o dedo dentro dele empurrando e puxando, Dean encostou a testa no travesseiro olhando por baixo do seu corpo, pelo meio, tendo uma visão clara do seu próprio pênis endurecido, colado no baixo ventre, vertendo um fio pegajoso de pré-gozo que se esticou e se partiu caindo e formando uma gota grossa sobre o lençol, sem acreditar que estava assim duro por ser tocado por que seu irmão tocava-o de um jeito que ele nunca imaginou que se permitiria ser tocado.

Antes daquela tarde no celeiro nunca tinha desejado isso, ser tocado assim, desse jeito tão intimo e pior, desejar mais. Desejar tudo! Desejar ser subjugado pelo que ele via pelo vão dos seus joelhos afastados, por que ele estava de quatro na cama! De quatro oferecendo a bunda e podia ver os quadris de Sam sentado no colchão sobre os calcanhares, o pênis brotando do emaranhado de pelos escuros como um mastro orgulhoso, vermelho e rombudo de onde um fio de líquido também escorria fazendo brilhar a glande.

Era errado e errado só não definia nem de longe o quanto aquilo nunca poderia ter acontecido e o quão ferrado e doente ele era para gemer com a visão e sentir a boca salivar. Lembrou de Sam ajoelhado no chão chupando Tommy e quis saber como era. Qual era o gosto que teria na sua boca, se ousasse experimentar, mas não se atreveu a se mexer por que Sam retirou o dedo de dentro dele e ele estremeceu de expectativa esperando que Sam fosse penetra-lo com o pênis.

Não foi o que aconteceu, Sam voltou a tocá-lo porém com dois dedos e foi novamente empurrando até entrar nele de novo, entrando e saindo suavemente até Dean começar a rebolar e a empurrar contra a mão de Sam.

–Isso é tão...ah Sam...porra cara...

Dean vergou a coluna e rangeu os dentes se arrepiando inteiro quando Sam o atingiu por dentro de um jeito novo, grunhiu baixo arranhando a garganta.

Sam continuou estimulando Dean ora naquele ponto macio e ligeiramente arredondado que era sua próstata, ora massageando o esfíncter anal por dentro com a popa dos dedos num vai e vem delicioso perguntando desavergonhadamente pra ele como era mais gostoso.

–Assim Dean? – contornou a glândula várias vezes arrancando tremores e ofegos que faziam seu corpo sacudir inteiro e sua coluna vergar enquanto ele apertava os dentes gemendo alto sem conseguir se conter – ou assim! –Pressionou o ânus por dentro forçando as pontas dos dedos em tesoura fazendo ele gemer alto.

–Como é mais gostoso?

–Ah Sam...pelo amor de Deus, não aguento, cara! Não aguento! –Sam acariciou-o por dentro outra vez e seu corpo estremeceu e sacudiu de novo – Assim, assim...caralho! Assim Sam...ah Deus do céu..assim...

Dean se esticou todo jogando o corpo contra o colchão, esfregando a cara contra o lençol, sentindo os pelos do corpo inteiro arrepiados, segurando as grades da cabeceira da cama com força até embranquecer os nós dos dedos, contraindo todos os músculos, fechando o corpo contra os dedos de Sam e travando os dentes pra não gozar contra o lençol.

–Pelo amor de Deus, faz logo!

Sam se deitou ao longo do seu corpo, de lado e puxou os dedos de dentro dele.

–Vira de frente!

–Sam, porra cara! Tá me matando...

Sam sorriu com a reclamação.

–Ainda não Dean! Eu ainda quero fazer muita coisa com você!

–Não to aguentando. – Dean sussurrou ondulando o quadril contra Sam se esfregando e rebolando, parecendo meio desesperado, Sam o beijou e depois acariciou seu rosto.

–Shi, se acalma.

Sam voltou a beijá-lo suavemente acalmando-o e acalmando sua própria excitação, forçou a mão contra seu peito pondo-o deitado de barriga para cima.

Dean respirava rápido e raso, baixando um mínimo da sua excitação conforme Sam o beijava de leve.

–Assim , não quero te foder ainda...

–Você vai me matar desse jeito cara, eu to pegando fogo.

Sam riu e voltou a beijá-lo daquele jeito calmo como se ele próprio não estivesse pulsando de desejo, Dean tinha que reconhecer que ele tinha mesmo um tremendo auto controle.

–Do que mais você gosta? – Sam perguntou depois de algum tempo.

Dean não respondeu.

–Eu quero que você diga o que você quer que eu faça. - Beijou de novo – quer mais meu dedo atrás? Você gostou?

–Go-gostei!

–É bom né?

–Eu nunca fiz isso, eu não sabia que era assim...

– Quase gozou com meus dedos na bunda!

Dean fechou os olhos envergonhado.

–Porra Sam, tem que falar assim?

_Já te disse que eu gosto de falar, me dá tesão! – Sam sussurrou contra sua boca esfregando os lábios nele enquanto sua mão voltava a acariciar seu pau.

–Você é muito gostoso, essa sua boca é um tesão! – Sam sorriu contra seus lábios – o que você quer agora? Pode falar... eu faço!

Dean mordeu a boca, depois lambeu os lábios, Sam passou a língua pela boca dele lambendo também.

–Sexy!

Dean sorriu de leve ainda muito excitado e nervoso.

–Então?

Dean fechou os olhos de novo, por um momento sem coragem para encará-lo, ainda de olhos fechados respondeu.

–Sua boca...

Sam passou os lábios pelo rosto dele pousando beijos deliciados.

–Aonde?

Dean segurou sua mão ainda de olhos fechados sem querer encará-lo e levou-a até o próprio pênis.

–Aqui.

Sam sorriu contra seus lábios.

–É claro que quer...

Escorregou pelo colchão até seu quadril, pairou a boca sobre o meio do seu corpo e entreabriu os lábios.

–Me dá!

Dean segurou o pênis pela base descolando a ereção dolorida do ventre, encaixando a glande entre os lábios do irmão, Sam deslizou a cabeça para dentro da boca e começou a chupar, Dean arqueou no colchão segurando as grades da cabeceira da cama e mordendo a boca. Sam empurrou suas coxas para trás obrigando-o a abrir as pernas e expor o ânus novamente, voltou a penetrá-lo com o dedo umedecido de saliva enquanto chupava seu sexo.

Dean gemia abertamente, soltou as grades da cama e puxou as coxas mais pra trás erguendo o tronco do colchão retribuindo o olhar de Sam, alucinado de prazer pela boca perfeita chupando com tanta perícia saboreando seu pau e pelos dedos tocando-o de novo daquele jeito que fazia seu corpo todo estremecer e arrepiar.

Tocou Sam nos ombros para impedi-lo de continuar com medo de gozar na sua boca sem nenhum controle.

–Chega cara...não aguento...tô quase...

Sam voltou a se esticar sobre ele tocando sua boca de leve.

–Queria te chupar mais, seu pau é tão gostoso!

–Não dá cara, não vou conseguir segurar! Juro por Deus que não aguento...

Sam sorriu se esticando até a gaveta do criado ao lado da cama, despejou o conteúdo do frasco que tirou de lá no côncavo da mão e esfregou contra o ânus apertado, encheu a mão de novo e lambuzou o próprio pênis sempre prendendo Dean com olhar.

–Tenta relaxar, você sabe que vai doer um pouco...

Dean fez que sim com a cabeça apertando os lábios com força.

Sam se ajoelhou entre as pernas arreganhadas de Dean, segurando o pênis pela base encostou a cabeça no ânus e começou a forçar seu caminho lentamente. Dean arfava, mordendo a boca, ansioso, excitado e com medo, imaginando como seria a sensação.

Seus pensamentos se confundiam em desejo, vergonha e medo, imaginando que não podia ser bom, não tinha como aquilo ser bom pra ele e por um momento de pânico teve vontade de empurra-lo e fugir.

Quis dizer que não queria mais, não queria mais fazer assim, queria daquele outro jeito, com a boca. Ou só com as mãos. Sentia-se igual a um adolescente inexperiente, querendo muito saber como era ir além, mas com medo de fazer mais.

Sam se inclinou para frente oscilando sobre ele, entrando um pouco e recuando um pouco, lentamente se aprofundando dentro do orifício apertado, beijando sua boca e falando com ele de um jeito tranquilizador.

–Não vou te machucar...não vou te machucar tá bom?...só relaxa...isso...assim...

Dean arranhava as costas de Sam sem perceber tentando aceitar a invasão do pênis enorme, parte do prazer se perdendo na dor inicial da penetração, se perguntando por que tinha aceitado aquilo. Não tinha mesmo como aquilo ser bom.

–Deus do céu ...não...isso dói Sam...

–Relaxa Dean...bem devagar...assim...devagar...

Dean engolia em seco, a dor era forte e aquilo era bem mais desconfortável e muito menos prazeroso do que a penetração apenas com os dedos de antes. Era muito mais agressivo e forçava seu ânus bem além do limite, esticando o esfíncter e enchendo-o de uma dor aguda.

Sam gemeu e respirou fundo, beijou sua boca sussurrando.

–Ah que delícia...quente...quente...

Sam começou a se mexer lentamente apertando a boca e franzindo as sobrancelhas, mostrando as covinhas, Dean ainda sentia uma dor aguda a cada vez que ele se movia, tentando se ajustar e encontrar o ritmo certo. Escorregando minimamente para dentro e para fora, ganhando espaço devagar dentro do seu corpo.

Lentamente a penetração foi ficando mais fácil, o pênis escorregando mais suavemente conforme a lubrificação se espalhava com o movimento de vai e vem por todo o canal, Sam ainda se retirou de dentro dele mais uma vez e lubrificou-o de novo, introduzindo os dedos lambrecados de loção dentro dele.

–Assim...bem molhadinho...tem que ficar bem molhado...pra não doer mais...

De novo Dean quis pedir para ele parar, quis dizer que não queria, mas só fez gemer e se remexer no colchão totalmente entregue e dominado quando Sam se posicionou sobre ele mais uma vez se ajustando, forçando-se suavemente, deslizando para dentro e para fora e de novo, e de novo, suavemente até estar todo dentro dele até a raiz, voltou a beijá-lo e puxou o quadril, e mais uma vez empurrou e puxou. Várias vezes até encontrar um ritmo lento, suave e contínuo.

Dean ainda sentia a dor da penetração e o desconforto de alguma coisa repuxando e dificultando a entrada do pênis, como se a pele estivesse agarrando,

"_dói isso dói não quero não quero não quero fazer isso "_

esticou uma mão por baixo do corpo e puxou a pele da nádega, imediatamente algo se ajustou, como se o anel se abrisse um pouco mais e deixasse de repuxar para alojar a circunferência do pênis, o ângulo ficou mais certo, Sam continuou deslizando dentro dele enquanto o anel de músculos elásticos se ajustava lentamente, a lubrificação cuidadosa facilitando a entrada do pênis, até a fricção contínua começar a produzir nele uma sensação de calor ardido, somado à sensação estranha do movimento contrário ao natural fazendo nascer o

"_É como cagar pra dentro."_

prazer de um modo intenso que era todo errado.

Seu corpo se encheu de sensações surpreendentes e pensamentos desconexos sobre o quanto era bom sentir o peso dele sobre o peito e o

"_grande, Deus, tão grande! Não cabe...grande demais! "_

sabor da pele dele

"_assim melhor, assim não puxa, não dói tanto, gostoso bem devagar gostoso assim"_

que atingia seus sentidos quando ele ondulava no vai e vem

"_devagar assim tão gostoso bem devagar meu deus que calor suado suado tão gostoso assim bem devagar"_

da penetração trazendo o corpo para cima e a pele do ombro dele encostava na sua boca molhando-a

"_devagar bem devagar assim, é gostoso muito quente, assim devagar tão suado você"_

com suor salgado deixando gotículas nos lábios que Dean provava com a ponta da língua

"_salgado salgado suando tanto, eu quero lamber você eu quero você eu quero assim, isso Deus que bonito você é tão bonito" _

, sentindo o cheiro de xampu que vinha em ondas

" _pesado você é pesado demais, tá suando tanto isso assim seu cabelo ta molhado, suando que calor tá tão quente, assim eu sinto você eu sinto tá entrando eu sinto entrando que gostoso" _

quando os cabelos dele, úmidos de suor, balançavam sobre seu rosto quando ele erguia a cabeça

"_você é tão bonito eu te amo tanto assim devagar, meu Deus te amo tanto, assim tão bom você assim suando desse jeito tão bonito tão bonito"_

para beijá-lo ,a sensação da barba dele arranhando o lado do seu pescoço fazendo coçar e pinicar

"_cheiroso vem assim, que bom seu cheiro tão bom seu cheiro, encosta o peito isso me aperta"_

sua pele, a sensação do pau se movendo dentro do seu corpo esfregando para dentro quando ele empurrava, esfregando pra fora quando ele puxava, seus próprios pés erguidos no ar, os dedos enrolados e contraídos por que era bom demais sentir ele dentro do seu corpo, e era bom ver o movimento quase cômico que a bunda dele fazia subindo e descendo enquanto ele entrava e saia prendendo-o com seu peso contra o colchão.

"_vem assim, assim, vem mais que bom assim, ah que gostoso"_

Lambeu a pele dele.

"_salgado tão bom assim salgado devagar, dentro eu sinto você eu sinto me enchendo eu quero mais mais Sam mais"_

Se concentrou maravilhado na voz rouca e nos sons que ele fazia respirando entrecortado e gemendo de prazer de um jeito cadenciado quando empurrava pra dentro do seu corpo .

" _empurra geme assim empurra, faz comigo me prende isso, geme Sam geme assim assim faz assim, dói um pouco tão bom, com força Sam com força "_

A respiração forte e ruidosa dele batendo quente no seu rosto enquanto ele o possuía.

"_Respira rápido põe com força faz assim faz comigo faz Sam eu deixo eu deixo você geme a boca geme tão gostoso eu quero beija Sam geme e beija beija Sam beija empurra forte Sam beija amor beija beija amor"_

Dean enfiou os dedos nos seus cabelos puxando seu rosto.

-Me beija Sam, me beija assim...

Esfregou a boca na boca dele arranhando seus lábios, mordiscando sua pele, puxou seu rosto contra a curva seu pescoço sentindo seu corpo inteiro arrepiar de novo daquele jeito tão estranho e tão delicioso que fazia um grito brotar dentro da sua garganta.

–Oh Sam...oh...me morde aqui...isso morde...faz mais ...Sam...com força morde faz bem forte...ah Deus me aperta faz assim...assim...rápido...rápido...mais Sam...

Dean se entregou a sensação de tê-lo perdido de prazer dentro do seu corpo, aos dentes na pele do seu ombro mordendo e arranhando, gemendo, puxando, empurrando e beijando .

–Você é meu Dean...não pode fugir, você é meu! Você é meu!

"_seu eu sou seu porque eu te amo sempre minha vida inteira seu eu te amo"_

–Eu sou Sam...eu sempre fui!

Envolveu Sam entre os braços, enfiou mais os dedos dentro dos seus cabelos, se enrolou envolta dele, braços e pernas, se entregando de verdade, se oferecendo para o prazer dele sentindo a dor abandonando seu corpo, se transformando totalmente num prazer quente e a sensação de estar sendo preenchido por inteiro se fez mais forte, e tudo que ele queria era mais daquilo e ficar assim pra sempre. Cheio com ele, sentindo-o dentro do seu corpo, pesando sobre seu peito, arremetendo entre suas pernas, preso no seu calor. Mordeu seu ombro, beijou seu pescoço, lambeu o suor de seu rosto escorregando as mãos pelas costas largas, puxando-o e apertando-o contra seu peito, lambeu sua boca e o chamou daquele jeito que não chamava desde que descobriu que aquele que escapou da cela de Lúcifer não era o mesmo que caiu.

Um nome que significava tudo que existia no universo para ele.

–Sammy... Oh Deus Sammy...assim...oh...mais Sammy..._fazfazfaz...isso...mexeassim...mexe, mexe, depressa! Depressa!Sammy..._

O prazer embotando sua visão, o entrar em sair do pênis se tornando delicioso como antes, só que melhor, mais intenso, mais forte, o toque por dentro fazendo ele se contorcer em arrepios e gritar sem sequer perceber, Sam também gemia do limiar do orgasmo, mordendo seus ombros com força, abraçando seu corpo e puxando-o contra si ao ponto de apertar sua respiração, batendo contra suas nádegas empurrando e puxando o pau em movimentos rápidos e erráticos, gemendo indecências.

–Ah que apertado...porra...você é tão gostoso...delícia de rabo apertado Dean...fode assim...gostoso...tão gostoso!

Dean deslizou a mão pelo meio deles, escorregando no suor de suas peles, agarrou o pênis e se masturbou bombeando rápido apertando a carne entre os dedos.

–Sammy...forte...forte...faz com força Sam ...com força mais... mais, eu quero...oh Sam, com força...assim...assim..._SammyfazDeusSammyassim_..._ahnnnnnSammmmy_

Dean desabou contra o colchão sentindo as mãos de Sam puxando suas coxas, os dedos enfiados na carne, se movendo com força dentro dele até estremecer e retesar o corpo todo, esticando o pescoço para trás e gemendo alto.

–_Deannnnn...!_

Sam desabou sobre seu peito respirando rápido e raso, Dean o abraçou, acariciando seus cabelos e beijando seu rosto. Manteve-o preso dentro do seu abraço e do seu corpo querendo prolongar para sempre o momento mais feliz da sua existência.

–Sammy?

–Hum?

–Você gozando é a coisa mais gostosa desse mundo!

Sam riu contra a curva do seu pescoço.

–Você também!

Dean adormeceu sorrindo, acariciando os cabelos de Sam, não percebeu quando ele se desvencilhou do seu abraço levantando da cama.

Sam esticou-se estalando as costas, estalou o pescoço de um lado e do outro, sem dispensar um único olhar para o corpo adormecido. Decidiu tomar um banho rápido.

Tinha muito o que fazer.

-SxD-

_Continua..._

Respostas às reviews;

_**Naty:**_ Sam nessa história está mesmo bem controlador não é? Dean não consegue lidar muito bem com seus sentimentos e Sam acusando-o de sentir ciúmes só faz as coisas mais difíceis pra ele! Espero que esteja gostando da história Naty, e muito obrigada mesmo por ler e comentar.

Um abraço

_**Luluzinha:**_ Pois é, reapareci! Não curtiu muito o Sam sem alma? Eu já por meu lado gostei muito dele sem alma na sexta temporada! E sim, com certeza ele foi muito putão, mas fala se não dá um coiso com ele assim todo podendo? Kkkkk Não, não, ninguém por aqui é pevertida! Kkkkk que bom que você está gostando, fiquei feliz! Muito obrigada por ler e comentar viu?

Um abraço

_**Luluzinha cap 2:**_ Ó! Você de novo! Que legal! Dean quase explodiu mesmo e Sam é mesmo muiiiito malvado, já eu não! Eu sou um doce! Kkkkkk Sam é muito espertinho mesmo e Dean meio que perdeu a cabeça desafiando Sam daquele jeito, deu no que deu! Sam mostrou pra ele que só deixou a alma mesmo pra trás, o resto tá tudo...er...encima! kkkkk De novo só posso te agradecer pelo carinho de ler e comentar! Muito obrigada!

Dois abraços

_**Richter:**_Não é boa com as palavras? Como pode dizer isso se suas palavras me deixaram feliz e me fizeram sorri? Você é ótima com as palavras meu bem, me alegrou e me incentivou de uma maneira carinhosa e doce! Muito obrigada! De verdade, muito obrigada mesmo!

Um abraço


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Ele não sabia bem onde estava. Abriu os olhos piscando para a claridade do quarto, a dor de cabeça embaçando sua visão, encarou o teto ligeiramente confuso, num segundo as lembranças se atropelaram, imagens de Sam. Imagens dele. Imagens dos dois. As mãos de Sam no seu corpo, a boca de Sam no seu ouvido sussurrando, beijando, mordendo.

Seus sentidos despertando ao mesmo tempo para os cheiros do quarto, para a pele pegajosa de suor, para a boca seca, cobriu o rosto com as mãos, o cheiro de Sam estava nelas, a lembrança da presença dele pesando sobre seu peito, invadindo seu corpo.

Ficou deitado mirando o teto, confuso, assustado e feliz. Totalmente consciente dos seus sentimentos pelo irmão, encarando pela primeira vez e sem nenhuma negação o absurdo daquele amor.

Ergueu-se nos cotovelos e chamou.

–Sammy?

Correu os olhos pelo quarto vazio, a porta do banheiro entreaberta revelava que ele não estava, olhou as horas, ainda era cedo, deixou cair o corpo contra o colchão, novamente deixando as lembranças preencherem seu coração.

Sam tinha dito que precisava dele, que não podia abrir mão dele.

Sam tinha dito.

Aquilo era uma tremenda loucura, mas ainda assim era a melhor coisa que aconteceu na sua vida, e ele ia se permitir viver aquilo, mesmo sendo tão errado e anormal, não importava. Nada importava, só o sentimento de ser completo pela primeira vez na vida! Ficou deitado fitando o teto e sorrindo sem ver os minutos passarem.

Cochilou de novo.

Acordou com o barulho na fechadura, se erguendo nos cotovelos para ver Sam entrar no quarto carregando alguns sacos pardos, sorriu para ele da cama. Sam atravessou o quarto e pousou as compras sobre a mesa.

–Oi! Trouxe comida – ele disse.

Sentou-se a mesa e abriu o computador sem lhe dispensar mais atenção que apenas um rápido olhar.

Dean ficou paralisado sob os lençóis, o sorriso congelado no rosto, se sentindo atordoado, não falou nada por alguns segundos, sequer se mexeu.

–Encontrei um caso pra nós. – Sam disse sem levantar os olhos da tela do computador – em Farmer City, Condado de De Witt em Illinois. Se sairmos agora chegaremos la pela madrugada, umas duas ou três da manhã.

Sam relanceou os olhos para a cama.

–Vai ficar aí o dia inteiro?

–O-o que?

Sam deu um toquinho com os dedos no pacote a sua frente.

–Melhor comer logo e se arrumar pra gente se mandar dessa pocilga, e voltou a se concentrar na tela a sua frente.

Dean engoliu em seco sentindo o estômago despencar. Se sentiu idiota e envergonhado, tentando não parecer decepcionado, não precisava ficar assim todo chateado por causa do tratamento recebido. Sam não estava sendo frio, só estava sendo ele mesmo, e agora era assim que ele era e Dean não deveria ficar imaginando coisas e fazendo suposições.

Afinal ele não era nenhuma princesinha despertando na manhã da lua de mel. O que ele queria?Café da manhã na cama e beijo de bom dia?

Percebeu que sim, era o que ele esperava, não o café da manhã, mas algum tipo de contato, alguma confirmação de que o que aconteceu entre eles era real e todo o carinho e consideração que Sam tinha demonstrado por ele ainda estavam lá.

Fez menção de se levantar, mas percebeu-se nu por baixo dos lençóis. Pensou em sair da cama e atravessar o quarto em direção ao banheiro completamente nu e não pode fazer isso. Era idiota, mas se sentiu exposto, humilhado. Rilhou os dentes pensando que se enrolar no lençol para sair da cama depois de uma noite de sexo era ainda pior! Nem fodendo ia bancar a mulherzinha tímida! Cerrou os dentes, jogou as pernas pra fora e se levantou, caminhou o mais naturalmente que pode em direção à porta aberta, sentindo o rosto esquentar num misto de humilhação e vergonha, todo consciente do seu próprio corpo.

Da umidade pegajosa entre as nádegas, da estranha sensação de sentir Sam ainda dentro do seu corpo, da pele da sua barriga repuxando sob a camada de seu próprio sêmen ressecado.

O caminho até o banheiro pareceu ter se estendido a vários quilômetros, ao invés de meros três metros. Da porta relanceou os olhos para Sam, que permanecia concentrado sem lhe dignar sequer um olhar.

-SxD-

Estavam na estrada a horas, dirigindo sem intervalo. Dean não sabia o que pensar, não sabia como se comportar então só aumentava o volume do som e pisava fundo no acelerador, tentando não pensar nas marcas roxas na parte de dentro das suas coxas onde o bater dos quadris dele deixara dolorido de um jeito que um cara nunca deveria saber como é e que qualquer garota saberia reconhecer depois da sua primeira vez.

Tentava não olhar para Sam no banco do carona completamente relaxado e tranquilo como se o mundo fosse todo certo e não houvesse nada de estranho e nem de fodidamente errado em terem ido para cama na noite anterior, e no dia seguinte continuassem se tratando como os irmãos que eram sem uma única palavra de menção ao fato.

Sam parecia totalmente tranquilo e conversava com Dean com a cara mais inocente do mundo, como se nada tivesse acontecido entre eles, como se a marca roxa no seu pescoço não estivesse lá, como se Dean não tivesse na pele dos ombros o desenho perfeito dos seus dentes, como se Sam não tivesse as costas riscadas pelas suas unhas.

–Eu to cansado Sam. Vamos parar. – Dean disse apontando para o letreiro de propaganda de um motel.

–Não, cara! Deixa que eu dirijo, assim a gente chega lá pela manhã.

Dean não deu atenção e pegou o desvio para a estradinha que levava até o estacionamento do motel.

–Quer dirigir a noite inteira fica à vontade. Eu preciso dormir.

Sam ergueu as sobrancelhas aparentando surpresa pelo tom ríspido.

–Ok! – respondeu em concordância.

Dean estacionou o carro e desceu resmungando, batendo a porta. Pediu por um quarto, quando o atendente perguntou em confirmação se era um quarto com duas camas de solteiro ele respondeu azedo.

–Tanto faz.

Sam interveio.

–Casal, cama de casal – olhou para Dean e disse no tom mais natural do mundo – não vou transar com você todo apertado numa caminha de solteiro.

Dean o olhou indignado, arrancou a chave do quarto da mão do rapaz e saiu pisando duro.

-SxD-

–Você ficou doido?

Sam pareceu genuinamente surpreso.

–O que?

–Falar aquilo na frente do cara?

Sam deu com as mãos.

–E daí?

–Pedir cama de casal pro cara? E ainda por cima falar aquilo?

–Dean, pra quem eu ia pedir então? E eu não falei nada demais, isso aqui é um motel, ele sabe o que as pessoas veem fazer aqui!

–Puta merda Sam, o cara tá achando que a gente vai ...

Sam ergueu os ombros.

–E? Que que tem?

–_E não tem nada por que a gente não vai, entendeu?_

Dean respondeu andando pelo quarto, atirando olhares raivosos para a cama imensa, socou a mochila num canto arrancando uma muda de roupa lá de dentro aos trancos como se as peças estivessem lutando bravamente para resistir.

Sam se aproximou cautelosamente.

–Dean? O que foi?

–O que foi? Você fala aquilo na frente de um estranho e me pergunta o que foi? Vai fazer o que da próxima vez, mandar publicar no jornal?

–Oh! Tá, entendi. – Sam deu de ombros – foi mal, desculpa.

Dean bufou para ele.

–Você tá muito azedo hoje, que bicho te mordeu?

Dean virou para ele com o dedo em riste.

–Olha aqui Robocop, me deixa em paz ouviu? Não quero ouvir sua voz!

Bateu a porta do banheiro com raiva ainda xingando.

Sam rolou os olhos para madeira envernizada.

-SxD-

Dean demorou no banho, quando saiu Sam não estava.

Ficou cismando na frente da televisão apertando o controle remoto compulsivamente pulando de um canal para o outro sem prestar atenção, controlando o relógio. Sam demorou mais de duas horas para retornar.

Trouxe comida e cerveja, abriu uma garrafa e ofereceu, fizeram a refeição num silêncio tenso, Dean evitando olhar para Sam que insistia em puxar conversa.

Sam tagarelou sobre o caso que iam investigar enquanto Dean se limitava a responder com monossílabos e Sam acabou por desistir, Dean zapeou ainda por algum tempo pelos canais sem encontrar nada que lhe prendesse a atenção, sem nenhuma palavra desligou o aparelho de TV e se enfiou na cama virando de costas como se tivesse caído no sono imediatamente, por muito tempo ainda ficou ouvindo o som dos dedos de Sam teclando o notebook, pesquisando sobre o caso que iriam investigar.

-SxD-

Dean ainda estava aborrecido e irritado com o comportamento de Sam e simplesmente não sabia como falar com ele. O que podia dizer? Que estava esperando Sam se aproximar, que estava esperando ele reafirmar a intimidade que partilharam na noite anterior?

Que não sabia o que esperar daquele relacionamento, mas que fosse lá o que fosse definitivamente não era toda aquela casualidade indiferente da parte dele?

Estava arrumando suas coisas no porta-malas do carro enquanto Sam fechava a conta, relanceou os olhos para o saguão para ter a visão perturbadora de Sam meio inclinado sobre o balcão conversando com o mesmo rapaz que os atendera de noite. O sorriso do sujeito ia de orelha a orelha enquanto ele respondia a algum comentário de Sam, rindo muito como se cada frase de Sam fosse a mais espirituosa que o cara já tinha ouvido na vida.

Dean não gostou da linguagem corporal dos dois, imediatamente se questionando se a demora de Sam na noite anterior poderia ter alguma coisa a ver com aquele rapaz. Quando Sam finalmente entrou no carro Dean tinha a boca amarga e uma sensação ruim na boca do estômago.

Novamente ergueu o volume do som e enfiou o pé na estrada.

-SxD-

Chegaram ao destino no início da tarde daquele mesmo dia e começaram a colher informações, interrogar pessoas e investigar o local das aparições do que eles imaginavam fosse um espírito vingativo, trabalhando em sincronia como sempre fizeram. Rapidamente juntaram todas as pontas daquele caso que revelou-se ser exatamente o que esperavam, decidiram deixar para o dia seguinte a investigação do local do túmulo do espírito inquieto, provavelmente nas cercanias de uma cabana de caça abandonada no meio da pequena floresta que rodeava a cidade de poucos habitantes. Havia apenas uma pousada simples onde pernoitar e os donos, gente igualmente simples e humilde olharam com receio os dois homens de modos estranhos que pediram por um quarto.

Foi lhes oferecido um quarto de solteiro com duas camas que Dean aceitou lançando um olhar zangado de aviso pra Sam.

Dean mal deixou as coisas sobre a estreita cama e saiu novamente a procura de um bar, decido a encher a cara de whisky para se impedir de encher a cara de Sam de porrada.

Passou metade da noite bebendo e flertando idiotamente com a garçonete bonitinha e meio burra, mas ao final de meia dúzia de cervejas e três ou quatro doses de whisky, resolveu voltar para o quarto deixando a moça com uma boa gorjeta e um olhar decepcionado.

Sam estava tranquilamente recostado contra o sofá assistindo a algum programa e nem desviou o olhar quando a porta foi aberta. Dean permaneceu em pé ao lado do sofá olhando-o esperando ser notado, meio zonzo e bamboleante das pernas e totalmente disposto a arrumar uma boa briga com ele para descontar sua frustração.

Sam virou-se para ele com um meio sorriso no rosto.

–E aí?

–E aí o cacete seu filho da puta! Se você pensa...

Perdeu as palavras quando Sam o puxou pelo braço trazendo-o para frente entre suas pernas, Dean apoiou a mão nos seus ombros para se equilibrar.

–O que você...

Sam o puxou e o beijou, Dean tentou se afastar mas suas mãos não se firmavam para dar suporte e ele acabou por ceder quando Sam o puxou pelas pernas fazendo-o sentar-se no seu colo.

Sam o beijou com força mantendo-o preso com uma mão na sua nuca e outra nas costas, Dean retribui o beijo com fúria.

Sam o empurrou do seu colo.

–Em pé! – ele disse, os dedos correndo ágeis pelo botão da calça jeans, desceu o zíper e puxou o cós da calça para baixo levando junto a cueca que ele usava, num instante tinha seu pênis ainda flácido dentro da boca.

Chupou com perícia em deliciosos movimentos de mamada e Dean endureceu rapidamente, Sam continuou a trabalhar no seu pau acariciando com a língua, lambendo suas bolas para depois voltar sua atenção novamente para o falo. Lambeu a cabeça, beijou e mordiscou-o em todo o comprimento emitindo sons de satisfação, seu olhar encontrando o olhar de Dean e prendendo-o, sua boca habilidosa levando Dean às alturas.

–Porra Sammy, "cê" chupa bem a beça. – Dean disse enfiando os dedos nos cabelos dele e puxando quando a sensação era intensa demais.

Sam soltou-o com um som úmido, levantou-se e se dirigiu à mochila tirando de um dos bolsos laterais algo que Dean reconheceu da outra noite, se aproximou e disse.

–Fica de quatro, quero te foder de quatro.

Dean se desfez rapidamente das calças e dos sapatos se ajoelhando de costas para ele, a cabeça ainda rodando, muito bêbado e completamente excitado, as mãos apertando o estofado. Arfou quando Sam lambuzou o meio da sua bunda com o lubrificante.

Sam tinha as calças arriadas até o meio das coxas, Dean permanecia vestido da cintura pra cima, com camisa e jaqueta. Sam se encostou nele por trás forçando a cabeça do membro. Dean gemeu e retesou o corpo.

–Faz força pra fora Dean, pra abrir...isso...como se fosse cagar...abre pra eu te comer...

–Deus do céu Sam! – Dean gemeu.

–Assim entra mais fácil! Vai, abre...

Dean encostou a cabeça no encosto, sem acreditar no que estava fazendo, mas totalmente incapaz de resistir, ao sentir Sam deslizando para dentro dele.

Sam deslizou com força para dentro do seu ânus sem muito preparo ou cuidado, Dean estremeceu com a dor, em algum lugar no fundo dos seus pensamentos se condenava por ceder a ele de novo e tão facilmente, o sentimento de humilhação fazia sua boca amargar, mas ainda assim se submeteu ao ataque.

Suor escorria pelo seu rosto, por baixo da jaqueta pesada sua pele fervia enquanto Sam arremetia dentro dele segurando-o firme pela cintura.

–Sam, deixa eu tirar...

Sam ignorou seu pedido, quando ele tentou elevar o tronco para se livrar da roupa incomoda Sam o empurrou com a mão no meio das costas forçando-o a se curvar novamente contra o encosto do sofá.

–Assim...fica...assim, bem gostoso...deixa eu foder esse rabo...

Sam batia os quadris contra suas nádegas, o som igual a tapas fortes, requebrando e ondulando fazendo o pau se mover em ângulos diferentes e deliciosos dentro dele, Dean enfiou a mão entre as pernas se masturbando furiosamente, abrindo a boca e arfando em busca de ar.

–Oh Deus...Sam...porra cara! Porra!

Sam se inclinou sobre ele e alcançou seu pau.

–Deixa eu ver se tá duro...se tá gostoso...

Enrolou os dedos em volta e começou a esfregar.

–Bem gostoso...você gosta né? Hum? Meu pau na sua bunda! Você adora...diz pra mim que você adora!

Voltou a segurá-lo firme pela cintura metendo mais forte e mais rápido acertando Dean por dentro de um jeito que fazia sua respiração falhar.

–Isso Dean! Fica bem duro...você gosta assim...na bunda? Hum? Gosta né? Eu sei que você gosta!

Sam enfiou a mão nos seus cabelos e puxou sua cabeça para trás, se inclinou sobre ele falando no seu ouvido.

–Goza pra mim, Dean! Goza no meu pau, vai!...Isso..assim...mexe essa bunda! Rebola...assim...bem gostoso! _Rebola sua bicha!_

Dean corcoveou xingando e tentando empurrá-lo, Sam soltou o peso sobre ele segurando e prendendo suas mãos contra o sofá, rindo e metendo ainda mais rápido e fundo, acertando-o várias vezes por dentro fazendo-o perder as forças entre tremores e ofegos.

–Desgraçado! Seu desgraçado!

Sam gargalhou no seu ouvido sem deixar de se enfiar com movimentos rápidos e precisos, Dean ofegava, estremecendo e gemendo num orgasmo violento, uma mão apertando os dedos entrelaçados de Sam e a outra apertando o estofado com força. Sam ainda se forçou contra ele um tanto de vezes, sibilando entre os dentes trancados.

–Ah porra...to gozando, caralho!_To gozandoahnnnn !_

Descansou o peso sobre as costas do irmão respirando fundo recobrando o fôlego. Dean apertava o rosto contra o tecido velho do sofá, sentindo a garganta apertar enquanto lágrimas de humilhação ardiam nos seus olhos, acotovelou Sam.

–Sai de cima de mim seu filho de uma puta!

–Hei? Qual é?

Dean se desvencilhou dele se arrastando para o outro canto do sofá, plenamente consciente da figura patética que ele era, ofegante e trêmulo do orgasmo, de camisa e jaqueta, o pênis ainda semiereto sujo de sêmen, sentindo a porra de Sam escorrendo morna do meio da bunda.

Para completar sua humilhação não pode impedir que lágrimas quentes escorressem pelo seu rosto. Esfregou a mão com raiva pela cara limpando os olhos.

–_**Se me chamar disso de novo eu te mato!**_

Sam o olhava intrigado, parecendo não entender.

–Dean, não é nada! Eu só gosto de falar...só isso!

Dean se levantou tremendo de ódio!

–_**Tá avisado! Eu juro por Deus que eu meto uma bala no meio da sua cara, seu desgraçado!**_

Partiu para o banheiro arrancando a jaqueta e a camisa pelo caminho, se enfiou embaixo do chuveiro, a água o mais quente que podia suportar. Esmurrou a parede com força sentindo a dor se irradiar pelos ossos da mão até o ombro.

-SxD-

–Dean?

Dean ignorou o chamado, continuou jogando as coisas dentro do porta malas do impala sem cuidado algum. Tinham acabado de despachar o espírito vingativo, estavam sujos de terra e cansados de escavar o terreno em volta da cabana em busca da cova clandestina onde o velho tinha sido enterrado pelos seus assassinos. Tudo correndo relativamente bem até o espírito se manifestar de forma furiosa. Tinha rendido um bom aperto para Dean enfrentar a coisa com uma das mãos inchada e praticamente inutilizada, enquanto Sam salgava o corpo e punha fogo, mas finalmente conseguiram colocar a alma daquele pobre homem para descansar de fato.

–Dean? O que tá acontecendo com você cara?

Dean não respondeu, continuou de cara fechada socando as tralhas no carro, dispensando a Sam o tratamento de silêncio.

Sam se aproximou segurando seu pulso.

–O que aconteceu com sua mão? O que você fez?

–Me deixa em paz Sam!

Sam o reteve.

–Você tem que falar comigo, Dean! É sobre o que eu falei? Eu já te disse que não foi nada. Não tem por que ficar assim, tá exagerando as coisas.

–Pelo amor de Deus Sam, me deixa em paz. – Dean implorou em voz baixa.

–Porra, eu já pedi desculpas! Me desculpa! Me desculpa tá legal! Eu já te disse que não foi pra te...ofender, ou sei lá o que você pensou...não foi!

Dean bateu o porta malas e se dirigiu para a porta do motorista.

–Não importa tá bom? Só quero que você me deixe em paz.

Sam não o deixou entrar no carro.

–Não! Não vou te deixar em paz! A gente vai ter que conversar. A gente vai ficar aqui e vai resolver essa merda!

Sam parecia decidido a esclarecer as coisas e parecia genuinamente preocupado.

Dean se encostou contra o carro, fixando um ponto além do ombro de Sam, incapaz de falar. O que ele podia dizer? Que estava se sentindo humilhado, desprezado? Que estava se sentindo idiota? Sujo e usado? Que não se sentia homem quando deixava Sam tratá-lo daquela forma indiferente e mesmo assim permitia que ele montasse nele como se ele fosse menos que uma cadela.

Que ele esperava algo que ele não admitia nem pra si mesmo? Que precisava que Sam o tocasse não apenas por que queria meter nele? Que não era aquele o rumo que ele imaginou que as coisas teriam entre eles? Que precisava ouvir de novo Sam dizendo que precisava dele? Que não podia perdê-lo?_Que o amava?_

–Não tem nada pra resolver Sam. Tá tudo certo, ok?

Sam estreitou os olhos.

–Dean, eu sei que eu te magoei, mas não foi por querer. Você sabe... você mesmo disse que eu não tenho empatia. Eu não fiz de propósito, eu só não pensei ...

"_Você só não pensou em mim! E é isso que você tem feito esse tempo todo! Simplesmente não tem pensado em mim! Só em você e no que você quer!"_

–Olha... tá tudo certo, tá bom? Assunto resolvido! – Foi o que ele respondeu para Sam.

–Tudo certo? Assim? Num passe de mágicas?

Dean abaixou a cabeça contemplando os sapatos enlameados.

–É! Assim, num passe de mágicas! Só não...nunca mais diz aquilo pra mim de novo. – completou num sussurro.

Sam ainda o avaliou profundamente por alguns segundos.

–Tudo bem. Nunca mais, eu prometo!

–Ok.

–Então...estamos bem?

–Estamos bem. – forçou uma expressão natural, Sam sorriu como se estivesse meio inseguro ainda.

–Acho que essa foi nossa primeira briga como casal. – Sam sussurrou de um jeito conciliador, segurou Dean pela mão e tentou se aproximar dele, mas Dean apenas balançou a cabeça como se concordasse e se afastou sutilmente do seu toque.

" _e eu acho que um casal é tudo que a gente não é."_

–Vamos!

Entrou no carro e deu partida no motor enquanto Sam se ajeitava no banco do carona.

Ligou o som muito alto e pisou fundo no acelerador.

No banco ao lado Sam pensava que precisava ter mais cuidado com o que deixava sair pela sua boca. Não era sensato se arriscar assim com ele.

-SxD-

_Continua..._

Resposta aos reviews:

**Naty:** Com certeza Sam sem alma é completamente isento de tabus, e ele realmente fala o que deseja, e bastante sincero pelo menos quando expressa suas necessidades e desejos físicos! Também acho que sexo verbal é a cara desse Sam bem resolvido! Obrigada por ler e comentar!

**Luluzinha: **Acho que o Dean apertou o botão do foda-se nessa situação e simplesmente partiu pra cima por que não tava mesmo muito racional! E com certeza Dean não percebeu ainda que o Sam quer mais é friccionar! Kkkkk Bom que gosta de sexo falado por que vai ter muiiiiito disso ainda por aqui! kkkkkk

Obrigada por ler e comentar!


	5. Chapter 5

Nota: Ui! 23:42, quase não consigo cumprir meu prazo mas tá aí, na sexta feira como prometido! Ainda não consegui responder as reviews da semana, mas prometo fazer no próximos dias. Desculpa, semana corrida...

Capítulo V

A pequena cidade de Farmer tinha ficado para trás a dias, estavam novamente alojados num motelzinho vagabundo num intervalo entre os casos, Sam como sempre estava tranquilo e relaxado enquanto Dean permanecia com os nervos a flor da pele sem entender e nem conseguir chegar a uma conclusão sobre seu comportamento.

Depois de tudo que acontecera entre eles e a frieza de tratamento de Sam, Dean simplesmente não conseguia lidar com toda a atenção que estava recebendo agora da parte do irmão.

Sam se mostrara preocupado com sua mão ferida, insistindo que deviam mantê-la enfaixada e imobilizada e parecia uma mãe zelosa enfiando-lhe comprimidos anti-inflamatórios goela abaixo de seis em seis horas.

–Aqui, toma.

Estendeu o copo e depositou dois comprimidos na palma da sua mão.

–Não precisa, já tá boa.

–Nossa cara, como você é teimoso! Toda vez é assim, toma logo a merda do remédio.

–Olha aqui, para de bancar a babá pra cima de mim que já deu!

–Para de fazer birra então!

Dean pegou os comprimidos a contra gosto e meteu na boca.

–Vou buscar alguma coisa para gente comer. Por que você não toma um banho e descansa um pouco, parece cansado. – Sam fez um pausa olhando longamente pra ele antes de voltar a falar. – O que você quer?

Dean ficou confuso sem entender a pergunta.

–O que eu quero?

Sam sorriu mostrando as covinhas.

–É! Pra comer! Que porcaria melequenta você quer comer?

Dean coçou a cabeça demorando ainda um instante para processar as palavras de Sam em ideias.

–Não sei...qualquer coisa.

–Pizza?

–É.

–Ok, já volto.

Dean permaneceu sentado se sentindo meio atordoado, depois de um tempo resolveu que um banho era mesmo uma boa ideia.

-SxD-

–Quer apostar que essa vai ser a primeira a morrer? A loira peituda é sempre a primeira que roda!

Sam apontou com o gargalo da garrafa de cerveja para a tela da TV onde a atriz de um filme de terror classe B, absurdamente peituda ia nadar pelada num lago enquanto a turma de jovens festejava em volta de uma fogueira.

A cena mudou para um casal se amassando atrás da cabana de madeira, a mocinha olhando assustada por entre as arvores perguntava ao namorado o que era aquilo na floresta, quando o rapaz virou-se para olhar a namorada o empurrou rindo e saiu correndo para o outro lado do emaranhado de árvores gritando que o garoto não conseguiria pegá-la.

Dean sorriu achando graça do enredo idiota.

–O babaca que vai morrer primeiro.

Sam balançou a cabeça.

–U-hum! A loira! Quer apostar?

Dean olhou para ele sentado todo largado no sofá apreciando aquela porcaria, tudo tão normal. Tudo tão estranho.

Sam sorriu.

–50 paus como vai ser a loira!

Por um momento Dean esqueceu de tudo. Da loucura que a vida dele tinha se tornando, de se sentir usado por aquele estranho frio e calculista que tinha a aparência de Sam e nada da sua falta de malícia e doçura.

Esqueceu até da voz grossa e rouca dizendo _"Rebola sua bicha!"._

–Sammy, se a loira peituda morre no começo, metade da molecada para de assistir o filme! Ela só vai morrer depois que o bicho começar a pegar, a hora que estiver escorrendo sangue para todo lado...aí ela pode morrer! - deu um gole na cerveja – você vai ver!

Sam deslizou pelo sofá se aproximando dele, Dean o encarou sem entender.

–Você também tá assistindo por causa dela, Dean?

Dean arregalou os olhos enquanto ele se aproximava mais, tirando a garrafa de cerveja da sua mão.

–Hein? Tá interessado?

Dean gaguejou um não sem nem perceber o que estava falando.

–Não? Que bom!

Sam se inclinou sobre ele e cobriu sua boca, por um momento Dean se sentiu meio desconectado da realidade e só conseguia pensar que era estranho que ele pudesse sentir tão claramente o gosto de cerveja nos lábios de Sam.

Sam se afastou um mínimo dele.

–To com vontade, você quer?

Dean piscou meio atordoado, completamente sóbrio, sem a coragem e a desculpa que o álcool emprestava era assustador ver o rosto de Sam assim tão de perto, sentir seu hálito morno sussurrando contra seus lábios e seu próprio corpo reagindo, sentir seu estômago despencando quando Sam se aproximou de novo e beijou seu rosto de leve várias vezes, o cantinho da sua boca, sua bochecha, seu queixo, passando nariz pela sua pele e suspirando enquanto sua mão se enfiava por baixo da blusa que Dean usava e seus dedos acariciavam sua cintura de um jeito doce e carinhoso.

–Hum? Quer?

Fez a única escolha possível.

–Quero!

Sam se levantou puxando-o pela mão.

-SxD-

–Tira a roupa Dean, eu quero ver você tirar a roupa pra mim.

Sam estava sentado na cama com os braços apoiados para trás apreciando o corpo musculoso que se desnudava a sua frente.

Dean puxou a camiseta velha de dormir, arrancou os sapatos e desceu as calças, ficando só de cueca na frente de Sam, o falo já em semiereção perfeitamente desenhado sob o tecido fino.

Sam arrancou a própria camisa e puxou Dean pela cintura tocando seu sexo com a boca, beijando o desenho marcado no tecido, puxou a barra da cueca e expos o pênis, sorriu para ele olhando-o por baixo da franja, deslizou na cama e se pôs de joelhos no chão.

Beijou delicadamente a glande observando Dean mordendo a boca em expectativa. Sam lambeu os lábios e voltou a passar a língua na pele quente.

–Você tem um gosto muito bom sabia?

Dean respirou fundo todo trêmulo e arfante.

–Você vai acabar me matando Sammy...

–Só se for de tesão!

Voltou a pô-lo na boca chupando a cabeça pra dentro, prendendo entre os lábios, começou a chupá-lo lenta e suavemente, Dean penteou seus cabelos com os dedos tirando os fios morenos do rosto dele abrindo totalmente seu campo de visão. Vê-lo assim ajoelhado com os lábios em volta do seu pau, ouvir os sons úmidos que ele fazia com a boca e admirar sua expressão de prazer era simplesmente enlouquecedor, Dean começou a requebrar os quadris tentando se empurrar mais e mais na boca quente e macia. Sam segurou-o firme pelo quadril impedindo-o de se mexer, abriu bem a boca e se projetou para frente engolindo o membro até a raiz, Dean apertou as mãos nos seus cabelos segurando os fios com força quando sentiu seu pau tocando no fundo da garganta dele.

–Oh meu Deus Sammy...puta que o pariu...puta que o pariu...você é bom... caralho, como você é bom nisso...

Sam voltou a chupá-lo e a distribuir beijos por todo o pau, às vezes passando o nariz na moita de pelos louros. Cheirando-o, beijando, lambendo e mordiscando até Dean sentir tudo rodar.

Dean acariciou seu rosto, depois o puxou pra cima, lambeu a saliva morna que escorria no seu queixo.

–Eu quero experimentar também.

Sam sorriu.

–Pensei que nunca não fosse retribuir o favor...

–Eu quero...- Dean sussurrou enquanto se abaixava e levava as mãos ao jeans que ele usava.

A sensação era estranha. Na sua boca parecia um pedaço duro de ferro coberto por uma camada grossa pele macia, delicada, dava para sentir como era duro, mas também meio macio, um tanto de pele quente cobrindo a carne dura. Exceto na ponta, na ponta a carne era toda macia e suculenta, delicada mesmo e a pele parecia ainda mais fina que no resto dele. O sabor era quase comum, nem tão diferente assim de enfiar seu próprio dedo na boca, só que era muito, muito maior que seu dedo e a pele era mais fina, muito mais delicada.

Na ponta era diferente, se passasse a língua assim e colhesse seu suco dava para captar um gosto bem diferente do que apenas gosto de pele. Nem doce nem salgado. Ouvira dizer que podia variar, uns podiam ser meio adocicados, outros não, uns meio azedos até. Não saberia, além dele mesmo provado na palma da própria mão numa curiosidade de menino nunca tinha experimentado outro.

Exceto ele. Exceto agora.

E sabia que nunca iria querer experimentar mais nenhum.

Só ele.

Passou a língua de novo pela fenda e colheu mais uma gota que brotava, saboreou na ponta da língua, depois degustou se perguntando qual seria o gosto quando o líquido esbranquiçado viesse pra valer no gozo. Se teria coragem de deixar ele vir na sua boca, se conseguiria fazer sem engasgar. Se conseguisse devia engolir, devia cuspir? Era ridículo que ele homem feito e rodado ficasse assim tão inseguro, mas nuca tinha feito aquilo com um cara. Se fosse uma garota saberia bem onde por a língua e saberia bem ficar com ela enquanto ela se retorcesse no prazer e seu liquido abundasse pelo fenda suculenta.

Mas com ele não sabia o que fazer então só concentrou em decorar seu gosto, gravar seu sabor, sua textura, seu cheiro escolhendo deixar ele decidir o que quisesse.

Faria qualquer coisa que ele quisesse. Do jeito que ele quisesse.

Passou o nariz pelos pelos, nas virilhas, depois colou a boca na base e deslizou os lábios até encima de novo, envolveu a cabeça e chupou.

Ele gemeu.

_Assim Sammy? – chupou de novo.

Sam lambeu a boca e acariciou seus cabelos.

_É! Assim, isso...agora aqui.

Tocou as próprias bolas e puxou para cima.

Dean lambeu os testículos sentido os pelos roçarem na língua, sugou-o para dentro da boca chupando suavemente, primeiro um depois o outro, Sam segurou o pênis e se masturbou suavemente depois encaixou a cabeça entre seus lábios de novo e pediu para ele deixar a boca meio fechada, deslizou a cabeça para dentro e para fora várias vezes admirando a visão dos lábios sendo abusados, pediu para ele chupar pra dentro pondo pressão nas bochechas, só um pouco. Dean rapidamente pegou o jeito, aliviava a sucção quando ele enfiava a glande entre seus lábios e chupava com força quando ele tentava tirar pra fora, rapidamente percebeu que o prazer era muito maior se ele usasse também a língua para ajudar na sucção. Chupava rápido e forte a cabeça do pênis como um bebê mamando um bico de mamadeira e Sam simplesmente se retorcia de prazer.

Sam estava começando a se descontrolar

_Sua boca foi feita pra isso sabia?

Dean olhou para cima e sorriu com os lábios em volta do seu pau, Sam se deliciou com a visão dos lábios vermelhos, a face afogueada, os cílios longos e os olhos brilhando, se sentindo totalmente realizado e no controle ao tê-lo assim , de joelhos todo entregue se sujeitando às suas vontades.

Segurou-o pela nuca e se empurrou para dentro da boca, Dean se esforçou para acolher o máximo possível, mas se engasgou.

_Calma... devagar...

Dean voltou a abocanhá-lo tentando relaxar a garganta, mas de novo engasgou.

_Muito grande Sammy...

_Você aprende...

Dean voltou a chupar a cabeça enquanto massageava o falo com os dedos em movimentos de vai e vem, tentou acolher mais uma vez ele todo dentro da boca mas voltou a engasgar, Sam sorriu e o puxou para cima pelas mãos, beijou sua boca e lambeu seus lábios.

_Eu quero meter em você agora!

Sam rosnou para ele dentro do beijo.

_Você me quer, Dean? Me quer dentro de você?

_Porra Sammy...

_Diz que quer vai! – Sam o beijou envolvendo seu pênis com a mão, masturbando suavemente. – Diz pra mim que quer me sentir em você...bem dentro de você...hum? eu gosto disso, fala vai...você quer Dean?

_Eu quero porra! Você sabe que eu quero...

O peito de Dean subia e descia rápido quando Sam lhe entregou o frasquinho com lubrificante.

_Toma, passa em você. Eu quero ver você se preparar pra mim.

Dean abriu o frasco e derramou um tanto na mão levando-a para trás do corpo entre as pernas, Sam o puxou pelo cintura e o virou de costas.

_Assim, eu quero ver sua bunda... vai, passa...

Dean, de costas para cama onde Sam estava sentado voltou a tocar-se no meio com os dedos espalhado o líquido, Sam esticou os braços e segurou suas nádegas abrindo-as com dedos duros e fortes, Dean torceu o pescoço para olhar para ele.

_Vai...passa na bunda...isso...aqui no meio...enfia o dedo...

Dean introduziu o próprio dedo no ânus se preparando numa mistura de excitação, ansiedade e espanto pelo reconhecimento de que Sam o dominava completamente e que quando se tratava dos desejos do seu corpo não podia confiar em si mesmo. Sam era o dono de suas vontades e desejos, e ele não sabia como resistir a isso.

_Isso Dean, deixa bem molhadinho pra mim!

Sam o puxou pela cintura mordendo o alto na sua nádega, com uma mão nas suas costas o obrigou a dobrar-se pra frente, Dean se desequilibrou e buscou apoio com as mãos nos próprios joelhos enquanto Sam penetrava-o com dois dedos entrando e saindo rápido torcendo os dedos dentro dele e falando indecências que incendiavam Dean ainda mais.

_Você é uma delícia! Esse seu rabo me deixa louco, sabia?

Pregou os dentes na lateral do seu quadril, esfregando os dedos pelo vão das nádegas acariciando o ânus.

_Puta delícia de rabo apertado cara!

_Sammy...meu Deus, não faz isso comigo, não fala essas coisas cara...

Sam riu sem parar de mordiscar sua carne e acariciar sua entrada.

_Que? Não gosta que eu falo isso?

Dean se retorceu arrepiando inteiro quando Sam pregou uma mordida mais forte na sua carne e enfiou de novo os dedos no seu ânus.

_N-nâo porra...não gosto!

_Você gosta sim! Você adora isso, e adora meu pau aqui... bem no meio! Te fodendo assim, bem gostoso na bunda!

Torceu os dedos dentro dele tocando-o naquele ponto de novo que fazia uma corrente elétrica correr pelos seus músculos, seus mamilos enrijecerem até ficarem doloridos, seu pênis fisgar de tesão e um gemido estrangulado brotar no fundo da sua garganta. Pontos coloridos piscaram na frente dos seus olhos e ele achou que fosse gozar ali mesmo, em pé, com as costas curvadas pra frente e as mãos nos joelhos, a bunda virada pra Sam e o pau duro escorrendo de excitação.

_Tá no ponto Dean...hum...delíca...tá pronto pra me dar? Hum?

Sam o soltou e se arrastou pelo colchão até se deitar no meio da cama, segurando o pau pela base chamou-o.

_Vem...senta ... – balançou o falo enorme.

Dean obedeceu, engatinhando sobre o colchão foi até ele, o falo que Sam balançava brilhava, a pele esticada e úmida, a coloração da cabeça quase arroxeada de tanto tesão, lhe pareceu deliciosamente saboroso e Dean não resistiu ao desejo de experimentar seu gosto de novo, surpreso pela intensidade do desejo que sentia pela carne nele, a necessidade de prova-lo com a boca, com a língua, com os lábios, de lamber e engolir seu sabor. Gemendo de desejo pousou a boca e o chupou intensamente fazendo Sam se agarrar nos lençóis, babando uma abundância de saliva morna por todo o membro da ponta até a base e de novo até a ponta, lambendo e sugando com gula. Espalhou a saliva com os dedos por toda a extensão, depois se posicionou sobre ele, um joelho de cada lado do quadril, segurou o pau e encostou a cabeça no ânus, nunca tinha feito naquela posição e ficou com medo, mas mesmo assim se moveu devagar sentindo a glande pressionar as pregas apertadas da carne, mordeu a boca e arfou quando a dor veio mas não parou de se empurrar, Sam cravou os dedos na sua cintura e arqueou o tronco na cama gemendo de prazer quando a glande venceu o anel externo e deslizou para dentro.

_Ah porra...que delícia...

Dean gemeu de dor, mas continuou deslizando até o fim, até sentir que ele estava inteiro dentro, se manteve imóvel tentando vencer a dor. Sam empurrou seus quadris incitando a começar a se mover, Dean se ergueu minimamente e desceu, Sam mordeu a boca e apertou os dedos de novo.

_Isso Dean...mexe...ah Deus...você é tão lindo...tão lindo, isso mexe bem gostoso...ah porra que delicia...isso mexe...

Dean começou a se mover ainda lentamente, os olhos cravados em Sam e na expressão de prazer dele, no meio sorriso, Sam estendeu os braços e o puxou erguendo o quadril devagar contra ele, beijou-o longa e ternamente fazendo Dean se esquecer da dor, e principalmente esquecer que aquela voz rouca e grossa podia dizer palavras que eram como facas afiadas cravadas na sua alma.

-SxD-

–Te falei que ia ficar apertado!

Estavam deitados apertados na cama, Sam tentava se equilibrar ajeitando o corpo meio de lado, colado em Dean que deitado de barriga pra cima, se entregava ao cansaço, exausto ao ponto de mal conseguir abrir os olhos. Sam tinha um dos braços dobrados apoiado no cotovelo, a mão sustentando a cabeça que de vez em quanto descia para beijar um ponto mais atraente do corpo dele. Uma pinta mais escura, a veia pulsante no seu pescoço, uma mancha avermelhada começando a arroxear.

Sam escorregou a mão pelo peito tocando o mamilo de leve com as pontas dos dedos atraído pelo rápido enrugar da pele em grumos arrepiados. Gostava do modo como o corpo dele reagia, cada ponto que tocava provocava uma reação intensa e diferente e isso era muito excitante.

Deslizou a mão sobre o estômago, as pontas dos dedos tocando as gotas grossas de sêmen sobre a pele clara, espalhando o liquido pegajoso. Tocou seus lábios com os dedos melados pincelando-os com esperma como se fosse um baton, depois se abaixou e beijou-lhe os lábios sujos, lambeu sua boca limpando-a dos vestígios do gozo. Correu a mão pelo peito, nos mamilos, estomago e mais embaixo, deslizou mais e enrolou os dedos nos pelos pubianos, puxando e eriçando o emaranhado louro, brincando com ele. Dean reclamou.

–Ai, tá puxando...

Sam riu contra a pele do seu pescoço.

–Adoro quando são loiros mesmo!

Dean endureceu na cama.

"_Rebola sua bicha!"_

Segurou Sam pelo pulso.

–Que foi?

Dean forçou um sorriso.

–Banho...

–Não! – Sam se curvou sobre ele e o lambeu no mamilo, desceu lambendo a pele do seu estômago. Colheu uma gota de esperma e saboreou na ponta da língua.

–Eu vou te dar banho!

Tocou outra gota de sêmen e colheu na ponta da língua, e mais uma e outro até ter a língua melada com seu gozo, subiu pelo seu corpo e ofereceu a língua pra ele provar, Dean envolveu o músculo úmido e sugou pra dentro dos lábios com força saboreando a mistura da prova do seu prazer com a saliva salgada dele.

Sam voltou a deslizar pela cama, pôs a boca no seu ventre e continuou lambendo mais para baixo, limpando cada vestígio. Dean chiou quando ele chegou ao pênis e o colocou na boca sugando devagar, enfiou os dedos entre os cabelos dele acariciando e gemendo, se arrepiando com as chupadas no sexo ainda sensível do gozo recente, endurecendo de novo rapidamente.

Sam trabalhou nele lambendo e chupando levando-o quase ao limite.

–Sammy...ai meu Deus...para...

Sam levantou a cabeça, contornando o falo com a língua, envolveu os lábios em volta da glande e beijou.

–Quer gozar na minha boca?

–_Oh!Putaqueopariu!Putaquepariu!Oh!Porra!_

Dean agarrou os lençóis e torceu entre os dedos enquanto Sam segurava seus quadris bem apertado contra o colchão e chupava forte até ele gozar dentro da sua boca, soluçando e gemendo.

Sam o beijou dividindo sêmen e saliva morna com ele, enquanto se enfiava sofregamente entre suas nádegas invadindo o orifício apertado.

–Devagar Sammy...

Sam se enfiou de uma vez deslizando fácil no ânus já lubrificado com seu gozo anterior, Dean se encolheu e apertou os olhos, a musculatura toda retesada e contraída do orgasmo recente tornando a penetração dolorosa. A falta de excitação tornando-o consciente da brutalidade do ataque.

–Sam...tá machucando...põe devagar...

Sam o ignorou segurando sua coxa e puxando, mantendo suas pernas abertas, segurou sua cabeça impedindo-o de se mover e empurrou com força várias vezes.

–Sam...para...tá me machucando...

Sam continuou martelando com força, empurrando fundo enquanto Dean tentava frear os movimentos segurando-o pelos quadris.

–Assim...assim...ah...delícia...assim...assim...fo de ...assim...fode...fode Dean...fode...

_Sammy...devagar...assim não...

Sam gemia as palavras no mesmo ritmo das batidas do seu quadril, gozou em mais duas ou três penetrações violentas, depois desabou seu peso sobre o corpo machucado do irmão.

Dean o empurrou pelos quadris com força.

–Sai...

Gemeu quando Sam se arrancou de dentro dele sem cuidado e depois simplesmente se levantou da cama seguindo em direção ao banheiro.

Dean trancou os dentes e cobriu os olhos com a mão. Ficou deitado, todo dolorido, se sentindo a pessoa mais idiota da face da terra, enquanto ouvia Sam se movimentando no cômodo ao lado.

-SxD-

–Bobby?

–Hei Dean!

–Pelo amor de Deus me diz que descobriu alguma coisa.

Bobby se preocupou pelo tom da voz dele.

–Tá tão ruim assim garoto?

–Ruim?...é Bobby, tá bem ruim...e eu acho...porra cara... tá tudo dando errado, eu não sei mais o que fazer, não sei como eu concerto isso...

–Dean? O que aconteceu?

Dean falava baixo ao telefone, olhando pra porta esperando que Sam retornasse a qualquer momento, desejando que ele não voltasse nunca mais, querendo esquecer que ele existia, querendo trazê-lo de volta, desesperado para tê-lo de novo e odiando-se por isso.

Apertou os olhos segurando o telefone contra o peito, tentou se controlar.

–Não, tudo bem! Eu dou um jeito aqui...só me fala o que você descobriu.

–Tem certeza Dean?

_É! Tudo bem. E então?

_Ainda na mesma, desculpe. Só alguém muito poderoso pode fazer isso...

–Poderoso tipo?

–Tipo quem não vai nos ajudar nunca!

–Crowley!

–É!

–Tem que ter outro jeito Bobby!

–Desculpa filho...

Dean ouviu o barulho do carro estacionando.

–Tudo bem, só...continua pesquisando tá?

–Ok.

Dean desligou o telefone no exato momento em que Sam entrava no quarto.

_Hei!

_Hei! – cumprimentou Sam de volta.

_Falando com quem?

Dean olhou para o aparelho celular ainda na sua mão, resolver dizer a verdade.

_Bobby.

_Hum...

Sam não pareceu muito interessado.

_Alguma novidade?

Dean fez que não com a cabeça, Sam fez um muxoxo aborrecido com a boca, depois se aproximou e depositou um beijo frio nos seus lábios.

_Não esquenta, ele vai descobrir alguma coisa, você vai ver.

Sam andou pelo quarto se despindo, jogou a jaqueta sobre a cama, despiu a camisa e os sapatos chutando-os para um canto, entrou no banheiro desabotoando a calça, pôs a cabeça pela porta e perguntou casualmente se Dean já tinha comido alguma coisa.

_Já... – Dean respondeu, Sam sorriu e voltou pra dentro do banheiro fechando a porta na sua cara – a três horas atrás. – ele completou.

Tinha saído para comprar comida e quando voltou Sam não estava. Ele tinha esperado por Sam, tinha esperado por um bom tempo, mas ele não voltou, então Dean comeu sozinho mastigando bem devagar e a comida fria tinha gosto de isopor na sua boca.


	6. Chapter 6

Nota: Inseri nesse capítulo um caso sobrenatural para criar um gancho necessário para a história, mas infelizmente não tenho nem o talento nem a imaginação para isso, portanto meu "caso sobrenatural" ficou fraco e superficial, mas espero sinceramente que isso não comprometa sua apreciação da história como um todo. Não é por preguiça de escrever ou desatenção aos detalhes, é falta de imaginação mesmo! A meu favor digo que o tal caso é quase desnecessário no contexto, só serve mesmo para gerar uma determinada situação, então espero que possam relevar mais essa falha minha.

Capítulo VI

-SxD-

–O que você acha que é? – Sam perguntou enquanto folheava os recortes de jornal esparramados sobre a mesa. Dean deu de ombros sem prestar muita atenção, verificando o ambiente a sua volta. Estavam num bar lotado numa noite de sexta, não eram nem onze horas ainda, mais o lugar já tinha gente por todo canto, grupos barulhentos de rapazes e moças se trombando, flertando, bebendo e falando alto. No outro lado do bar mais gente se aglomerava em volta das mesas de bilhar.

Dean observava o ambiente totalmente absorto em seus próprios pensamentos.

Olhou para um grupo atravessando o recinto e saindo em direção à porta. Por um instante teve vontade de se juntar a eles, só um grupo de gente jovem e despreocupada curtindo uma noite de folga. Teve vontade de se misturar a pequena multidão e deslizar para fora daquele bar, para fora daquela vida, pra longe dele.

Ficou pensando como seria se realmente conseguisse fazer isso, sair andando e deixá-lo pra trás. Como seria a vida sem ele? Simplesmente sair andando pela porta e esquecer que ele existia, esquecer que não significava nada pra ele, esquecer tudo o que sentia por ele. No mesmo instante soube que não poderia, nunca poderia. Da mesma forma que sabia que Sam não abriria mão dele fosse lá por que motivo fosse que o mantinha por perto; capricho, necessidade, posse, também sabia que não poderia abrir mão de Sam jamais e seu motivo era muito maior e muito mais aterrador.

Amor.

O amor que sempre sentiu por ele redescoberto daquela forma física, intensa. Todo sentimento, toda necessidade de tê-lo ao seu lado se manifestando na sua carne na forma de desejo. Desejo pela sua pele, pelo seu cheiro, pelo seu gosto.

Amava Sam com um desespero e uma necessidade que o faziam perder o chão, perder o ar ao simples pensamento de perdê-lo.

Amava Sam com tanta intensidade que se sujeitava a todos os seus caprichos, se sujeitava ao seu domínio mesmo que depois não conseguisse sequer se olhar no espelho, mesmo que depois não soubesse direito mais quem ele próprio era, quem havia se tornado.

No começo fora confuso assumir o caráter sexual do seu amor, entender que sempre quis aquilo com ele, sempre o amou e desejou, mas o que tinha com ele agora não era nem de longe o que sonhava em ter. Às vezes se perdia em divagações sobre como seria se tivessem dado aquele passo quando Sam tinha sua alma, mas depois ria de si mesmo e da inutilidade de seus pensamentos. Se Sam tivesse alma, Dean jamais o teria visto naquelas circunstâncias e seus sentimentos mais secretos continuariam mergulhados bem no fundo da sua alma, emergindo às vezes no meio da noite, quando ele acordava banhado em suor com uma sensação de pânico na boca do estômago por causa do sonho sujo que tinha tido, a lembrança se esvaindo rápido na escuridão da noite. Pela manhã só o que restava era um sentimento estranho, uma saudade de algo que ele não sabia o que era, alguns flashes de imagens desfocadas e uma angustia que levava dias para abandoná-lo.

Por esse amor Dean fazia coisas que nunca imaginou ser capaz e o que mais doía era que ansiava tanto por ele que aceitava cada migalha de atenção da parte dele como se fosse um presente. A cada vez que Sam o feria jurava para si mesmo que nunca mais ia se deixar levar, que não precisava se submeter daquela forma, não era obrigado, mas da mesma forma que sabia que nunca seria capaz de deixá-lo, também sabia que iria correndo para ele a cada vez que ele estalasse os dedos.

A verdade era que Sam o subjugava de todas as formas, o manipulava usando artifícios tão óbvios que ele se sentia imbecil a cada vez que caia no seu jogo de sedução.

Dean não conseguia lidar com o caleidoscópio emocional que sua vida tinha assumido. Sam era dominador e possessivo, tinha uma capacidade de persuadi-lo a fazer coisas que ele simplesmente nunca se julgaria capaz. Num momento se mostrava totalmente insensível às suas necessidades e sentimentos, noutro se transformava, sufocando Dean de atenção, e nesses momentos Dean se enchia de uma esperança nova, seu coração se enchia de amor e de perdão e ele se deixava manipular mais uma vez.

Sam, exigente e criativo, exercia sobre ele uma dominação sexual completa e Dean simplesmente atendia a todos os seus caprichos. Depois ficava se perguntando como tinha se deixado levar mais uma vez.

–Dean? Hey, tô falando com você.

Dean foi tirado de suas divagações pelo toque de Sam em seu ombro.

–Que?

Sam sorriu de um jeito descontraído.

–Achou alguma coisa interessante por ali? – perguntou apontando com um balançar de cabeça na direção do balcão. Dean se virou pra Sam sem entender.

–Tá interessado?

–Hum? – Dean perguntou novamente, Sam apontou com um gesto a morena bonita encostado no balcão observando-os.

–Não cara, nada a ver...- garantiu a Sam sorrindo de leve como para tranquilizá-lo.

–Sério? – Sam perguntou enquanto lançava um cumprimento para a garota à distância. – ela é bem gata!

Dean deu uma risadinha meio sem graça e fez que não com a cabeça.

–Se estiver afim tudo bem, tá?

Dean abaixou a cabeça, mordeu a boca meio contrariado com o fato de Sam sequer se importar que ele se envolvesse com outra pessoa enquanto ele próprio ficava trancado dentro do quarto pajeando o relógio quando Sam saia, deu um tapinha na mesa e murmurou que ia pegar um whisky.

–Vai querer?

–Hum...não. Valeu!

No fim das contas Dean tomou bem mais que um whisky enquanto Sam bebericava sua cerveja totalmente concentrado nas anotações e nos recortes de jornal sobre a mesa.

Dean notou distraidamente a morena ainda encostada no balcão dispensando um pretendente atrás do outro.

–Tem certeza que não tá afim?

–O que?

–A gata ali. Não tá mesmo afim ?

Dean virou pra ele meio indignado.

–Não, não tô! Por que?

Sam lançou um olhar interessado e um meio sorriso para moça que correspondeu sorrindo de volta de um jeito todo sexy.

–Ah não! "Cê" tá brincando!

–Que?

–_Espera eu ir embora pelo menos!_

Dean respondeu completamente indignado, virou as costas e foi andando em direção à porta metendo o ombro em quem entrava em seu caminho, sem olhar pra trás até estar dentro do carro, ficou ainda uns instantes parado no estacionamento escuro rezando pra ver Sam saindo pela porta atrás dele, quando ficou claro que ele não viria Dean ainda lutou contra a vontade de voltar pra dentro do bar e arrancar ele de lá na marra ou o que soava melhor ainda, simplesmente entrar lá e meter um soco muito do bem dado no meio daquela cara deslavada dele. Finalmente ligou o carro e seguiu rua acima em direção ao motel onde estavam hospedados, decidido a não pensar mais naquilo. Ele podia ficar com a garota se quisesse, isso não importava. O que importava é que ele ia voltar, e eles iam seguir juntos e Sam sequer se lembraria do nome dela pela manhã.

Dean chegou ao quarto completamente decidido a tomar um banho, cair na cama e ter uma boa noite de sono, não ia ficar pensando em Sam e na garota morena. Não ia ficar pensando em Sam _com_ a garota morena.

Quando Sam voltou para o quarto eram quase duas da manhã, Dean estava sentado no escuro esperando por ele.

–Hey, ainda acordado? Por que não foi dormir?

–Se divertiu bastante Sammy?

Sam se aproximou calmamente, tirou a jaqueta e jogou sobre a cama antes de responder.

–Claro! Por que saiu correndo daquele jeito? Não sabe o que perdeu! Que mulher...

–Você só pode estar brincando!

–Não, sério, ela era quente cara! Acredita que ela disse que estava a fim de nós dois? Hum? O que acha disso, dois caras...ao mesmo tempo! Você devia ter ficado! – Sam respondeu empolgado.

–Você tá louco?

Sam abriu os braços querendo dizer que não estava entendendo.

–Você curtia ficar com duas gatas, vivia falando, só to dizendo que achei que você podia curtir isso também. Nós dois e uma garota! Dar uma variada, sabe?

–Dar uma variada? É isso que você faz? Dá uma variada? – Dean perguntou cheio de sarcasmo – Então me explica...como é que é isso? Você tipo...enjoa e aí escolhe alguém pra dar uma variada?

Sam sorriu e se aproximou mais tentando tocá-lo, Dean empurrou suas mãos e fugiu dele andando pelo quarto.

–Tá bravo assim por que tava a fim da garota? Por que não falou, eu saia fora!

–Vai se foder, tá bom?

–Você disse que não tava afim! – Sam se defendeu.

–Sam, para com o teatrinho e cala essa boca antes que eu faça uma besteira!

–Hey! Pega leve, o que eu fiz?

–O que você fez? Bem, aqui vão os fatos: você é um cretino e eu sou um idiota! Agora pode ir à merda e me deixar em paz!

–Dean? Eu não tô entendendo!

–_É sério Sam, não força por que eu tô no limite com você! – _Dean rosnou de volta, Sam abriu a boca meio incrédulo.

– Ah! Não acredito! Você tá com ciúmes?

Dean virou a cara pra ele fixando um ponto qualquer pela janela, indignado até a raiz do cabelo, tremendo de raiva, lutando pra não perder a cabeça de vez.

–Dean, você tá com ciúmes?! _Por que? _

Sam tentou se aproximar de novo, mas Dean se esquivou o empurrando com força.

–Hei! – Sam protestou contra a agressão e Dean teve vontade de lhe dar bem mais que um empurrão.

– Eu achei que você não tivesse ciúme mais, não tem por que! É só sexo, não significa nada...não é como se eu fosse encontrar outra pessoa e viver com ela como a gente vive...você é meu parceiro, nós somos...sei lá, uma dupla. Não precisa ter ciúme por que ninguém vai tomar seu lugar.

–Que lugar Sam? Qual é o meu lugar, hein?

Dean abaixou a cabeça contrariado.

–Olha, eu sei que você transa por aí, ok? – Dean disse baixo de um jeito controlado tentando não brigar – Eu sei, eu vejo as marcas no seu corpo, o cheiro nas suas roupas – respirou fundo – eu tento não ligar, mas fica difícil quando você esfrega isso na minha cara!

Pela primeira vez Sam pareceu ficar realmente sem palavras, caminhou pelo quarto e recostou-se contra o braço do velho sofá de estofado vagabundo, ficou calado por um longo tempo e por um momento Dean achou que o assunto estava encerrado.

–Dean, seu ciúme é completamente infundado! Não tem por que, cara! Você tem que saber disso, não há ninguém que seja uma ameaça para você, pro nosso relacionamento!

–Deus do céu, você não entende mesmo não é?

–O que eu entendo é que você é muito importante pra mim. Ninguém é mais importante! E eu realmente sinto muito por você ter ficado tão chateado.

–Não, você não sente.

–O que você quer que eu diga? – Sam perguntou e parecia realmente preocupado.

–Nada! Na verdade não quero ouvir sua voz.

Dean respondeu se jogando na cama e cobrindo os olhos com o antebraço, completando para si mesmo que o discurso de Sam teria sido muito mais tranquilizador se ele tivesse feito algum tipo de promessa que mencionasse a palavra fidelidade em algum momento.

-SxD-

Saíram cedo na manhã seguinte, quase ao raiar do dia para iniciar as investigações do novo caso. Dean evitava ao máximo até olhar para Sam e ficou grato quando as pesquisas os levaram para direções diferentes. Passou o dia investigando os locais onde tinham ocorrido os ataques e Sam passou o dia na delegacia local verificando depoimento de testemunhas e colhendo informações com o investigador responsável pelos 3 casos de assassinatos brutais.

A noite Dean simplesmente rumou para o motel, sem se importar em ligar para Sam ou saber por onde ele andava, mas se surpreendeu quando chegou ao quarto e o encontrou lá recostado na cabeceira da cama com o notebook no colo, cercado de recortes e anotações, sobre a mesa sacos pardos com comida para os dois bem como meia dúzia de cervejas na geladeira.

–Ah, que bom que chegou, tava te esperando. Vamos comer?

Dean ficou parado no meio do quarto sem saber o que fazer.

–Eu acho que vou...tomar um banho. – respondeu.

-SxD-

–Dean, sobre ontem...

Tinham acabado de jantar, estavam sentados à mesa quando Sam retomou o assunto, Dean apertou a ponte do nariz com os dedos.

–Não vou falar sobre isso de novo Sam. Esse assunto já deu pra mim!

–Tudo bem, só me ouve!

Dean se levantou batendo a garrafa de cerveja com força sobre a madeira.

–Já ouvi o bastante, já sei quais são as regras aqui, ok? Você transa com quem quiser, eu transo com quem eu quiser e fica tudo lindo! Beleza! Recado dado e entendido.

–Dean...

–Quer saber Sammy, acho que eu também tô meio enjoado, tô afim de variar...vou sair e pegar alguém.

Dean falou cheio de sarcasmo, depois rumou para a porta, antes de abri-la virou-se e completou.

–Melhor ainda, vou sair e pegar um cara! Sabe como é, né? _Tô muito afim de variar... _

Dean mal tinha tocado na maçaneta e Sam já estava ao seu lado barrando seu caminho, segurou-o pelo pulso e quando falou seu tom de voz era baixo e desesperado.

–Não faz isso comigo!

Dean ficou sem ação.

–Eu não entendo você, eu juro por Deus! Numa hora você diz que não liga se eu sair com outra pessoa e agora isso.

Sam o puxou delicadamente em direção à cama, sentou-se ao seu lado segurando sua mão.

–Olha, eu não quero... – abaixou a cabeça, pareceu repensar as palavras, começou de novo – se você quiser sair com alguma mulher eu realmente não ligo, não me incomoda. – Dean apertou os dentes em resposta, Sam se incomodou com a reação dele. – Não Dean, me ouve. Eu sei que não é o que você quer ouvir, tá? Sinto muito, mas é a verdade! Não vou mentir pra você, eu não ligo! Mesmo! Mas não quero você com outro homem!

Dean questionou incrédulo.

–Por que?

–Não sei, só não suporto pensar em você com outro cara! Você é meu! Só meu!

Dean sequer pensou no que aquilo significava, não pensou em como aquilo fazia seu relacionamento desigual, não pensou no fato de que Sam transava com outros caras e que para ele não haviam regras. Apenas respondeu o que ia no seu coração.

–Eu não quero outro cara Sam...

Sam sorriu de leve, se aproximou muito lentamente e cobriu sua boca num beijo suave.

-SxD-

Dean se remexeu na cama, despertou ao perceber que Sam estava deitado ao seu lado colado nas suas costas, ambos ainda nus, o braço dele enlaçando-o pelo peito.

–Passou a noite deitado aqui comigo?

–U-hum...- Sam respondeu, passando o nariz pelos seus cabelos.

–Você dormiu?

–Eu não durmo Dean, já te disse...

–Ficou deitado aqui por que então?

–Por que eu quis! – completou beijando seu ombro. Sam ficou ainda um bom tempo deitado abraçado a ele, acariciando seu ventre de leve e pontuando beijos na sua pele.

Dean ficou calado se deixando abraçar e acarinhar, lutando para não baixar a guarda e se deixar levar pelos abraços e sussurros carinhosos de Sam, sabendo que aquilo não significava nada. Era apenas Sam puxando suas cordinhas mais uma vez, manipulando seus sentimentos por que se sentiu ameaçado. Dean não pode deixar de pensar numa estranha analogia para aquela situação, Sam era um predador e Dean era sua caça. Ele estava marcando seu território e deixando claro que não estava disposto a dividi-lo com mais ninguém.

-SxD-

–Lampreia! – Sam disse, depois de examinar o corpo de mais uma vítima atacada naquela mesma noite. – Disfarçaram muito bem, vê os cortes? Quase não dá pra distinguir as marcas das mordidas, e com tantos ferimentos assim, é quase de se esperar que a vítima tenha sangrado até a morte.

–O que o Bobby disse sobre essas coisas?

–Não muito, só que são raros, já nascem assim, como os metamorfos, mas só passam a ter necessidade de se alimentar com sangue e tecido humano quando atingem a idade adulta! Até então podem passar totalmente despercebidos, eles tem um tipo de ventosa que grudam na vítima e sugam tudo por dentro, igual a lampreia marinha, por isso o nome. Tem mais uma coisa, esse troço tem fobia de água, não se aproxima de grandes massas de água de jeito nenhum e também, boa notícia, prata pode matá-los.

–Interessante, e o que o relatório policial diz do ataque?

–Bom, eu falei com aquele policial, Matheus, ele que encontrou o primeiro corpo. Os peritos disseram que o corpo foi movido, a vítima foi morta em outro lugar, os órgãos removidos e depois apenas desovada naquele canteiro de obras.

Dean abanou a cabeça olhando com cara de nojo para o cadáver sobre a mesa, Sam continuou a discorrer sobre o caso.

–Provavelmente a coisa imaginou que ia levar semanas para ser encontrada, e quando isso acontecesse os animais já teriam feito um estrago impossibilitando qualquer identificação.

–Então o que houve? O que deu errado?

–Esse policial, Matheus, tem um irmão que trabalha nessa empresa e o cara sofreu um acidente de trabalho, coisa à toa, mas parece que a seguradora não quis dar cobertura, então o cara foi lá para tirar algumas fotos. Sorte de principiante, ele mesmo disse. Por causa dos problemas com a licença ambiental a obra está embargada, só iam descobrir os corpos quando a prefeitura liberasse as licenças, o que pode demorar meses, depois foi só trazer os cães, rapidinho localizaram os outros dois corpos.

–Hum... e esse?

–Esse foi desovado na beira da estrada que dá acesso ao canteiro. Provavelmente nosso assassino ia deixa-lo lá, mas deve ter visto a movimentação e se apavorou.

–Precisamos encontrar onde essa coisa se esconde, antes que ela se mande. Esse negócio sobre as licenças, quem sabe disso, que o lugar ficaria deserto?

Sam deu de ombros.

–Praticamente todo mundo, tem pelo menos uns cinquenta funcionários que ficaram sem trabalho por causa dessa paralisação, então esse é o assunto do momento na cidade.

–Beco sem saída.

–É!

–Certo, vamos investigar as vítimas, ver se tem alguma conexão...

Dean acabou por descobrir algo em comum entre as vitimas, todas estavam ligadas à construtora de uma forma ou de outra, mas precisamente, todas as pessoas faziam parte do circulo de amigos de Charles Olson, herdeiro das empresas Olson.

Dean também descobriu que a última vítima, uma garota jovem e ambiciosa, tinha tido um casinho com o garoto que acabou terminando mal, houve uma briga violenta entre os dois, alguma coisa sobre uma brincadeira de tentar jogá-lo na piscina durante uma festa na casa de amigos. Parece que o garoto simplesmente pirou e partiu pra cima da menina, precisando ser contido pelos amigos. Todos concordaram que ela agiu mal, afinal era de conhecimento geral que Charlie tinha pavor de água.

O policial Matheus era bastante inteligente e dedicado e não se importava em compartilhar pistas e discutir teorias com os recém-chegados agentes do FBI.

Rapidamente juntou algumas peças e chegou a conclusão que fosse o que fosse que estava acontecendo por ali, Charles Olson estava envolvido, sua suspeita era de que ele era algum tipo de psicopata que sangrava suas vitimas num frenesi violento. Interrogou várias vezes o suspeito e estava pressionando o juiz por um mandato de busca na mansão, e nos escritórios da empresa. Estava certo que era questão de tempo até achar alguma pista sólida e não se deixava intimidar pelas ameaças do poderoso Sr. Olson, pai do rapaz.

Dean demonstrou preocupação com sua segurança, se estivessem certos e a criatura se sentisse acuada, ia atacar e o jovem policial não teria meios para se defender.

–O que a gente pode fazer? Obrigá-lo a parar de investigar?

Dean esfregou a mão pelo rosto pensando.

–Não, mas a gente pode encher ele de pistas falsas, botar o cara em outra direção, afastar do perigo entende?

Sam concordou.

–Certo, eu posso fazer isso.

–E eu vou investigar a mansão. Pode ser que eu descubra alguma prova lá.

–Toma cuidado.

Dean tirou a arma carregada com balas de prata do bolso da jaqueta.

–Tô preparado para ele.

-SxD-

Por fim não conseguiu descobrir nenhuma criatura mitológica naquela casa, só um moleque assustado, cercado de seguranças, apavorado pela morte dos amigos e achando que seria o próximo. E que sofria de fobia de água por causa de um acidente na infância.

Estava voltando para o motel quando recebeu uma ligação de Sam.

–Hey, nada lá, estávamos errados.

–É, eu sei!

Dean parou no meio da calçada apertando o telefone na mão.

–Onde você está?

-SxD-

A casa era pequena e simples, a fachada alegre e bem cuidada, Sam abriu a porta para ele, na sala sentado com um copo de whisky na mão, estava o policial Matheus, branco feito um pedaço de papel com os olhos arregalados.

–Sammy, que diabos...

Sam explicou que depois que se falaram, Matheus ligou avisando que o , pai, queria ter uma conversa com ele sobre o filho. Sam desconfiou e disse para Matt aceitar o encontro. Para marcarem perto da represa, a princípio o velho resistiu, o que levantou ainda mais as suspeitas de Sam sobre ele, mas por fim depois de muita insistência por parte do policial, acabou concordando.

Matheus deveria ficar esperando enquanto Sam ficava de tocaia, o problema é que quando chegaram o velho já estava lá e por pouco não acabou com os dois, o policial estava bastante machucado e Sam não estava em muito bom estado também.

-SxD-

Dean estava furioso, não tinha outra palavra para descrever seu estado.

–Você enlouqueceu, usar um civil, um inocente como isca? Você enlouqueceu de vez!

–Dean, tenta entender, não dava tempo de fazer nada, se ele não fosse o velho podia desconfiar e se mandar, nunca mais conseguiríamos botar as mãos nele.

–Nós não arriscamos a vida dos outros, Sam! Não usamos gente inocente! Isso é errado!

– Dean, pensa comigo, não seria muito pior se ele fugisse?

–E se ele morresse hum? Teria valido a pena? – Dean questionou apontando o jovem policial que parecia em estado de choque ainda. – Nosso trabalho é salvá-los Sam, não colocar a vida deles em risco! Nunca, nunca colocar um civil na linha de fogo!

Sam deu de ombros, Dean balançou a cabeça totalmente contrariado.

–Ok, chega! Vamos pegar nossas coisas e vamos embora agora!

– Pra onde vamos?

–Pro Bobby.

–Por que?

–Por que eu não consigo mais lidar com você, Sam. Cheguei no meu limite, isso que você fez, isso...Você que sabe, tá? Você pode ficar se quiser, mas eu vou embora.

–Vai embora? – Sam perguntou incrédulo – como assim vai embora?

–Sam, presta bem atenção no que eu vou dizer!

Dean andou pela sala até estar em frente a Sam ignorando completamente a presença do jovem policial, quando voltou a falar sua voz era fria e controlada.

–Eu vou voltar pra casa do Bobby e vou dar um jeito de arrancar sua alma da jaula de Lúcifer! Eu vou concertar você, só que eu sei que eu não posso te obrigar a isso. A escolha é sua, mas eu quero que saiba que se você decidir não vir comigo eu vou te deixar! Você tá entendendo? _Eu vou embora e se você não vier comigo eu vou te deixar!_ Nós dois?...acabou!

Sam o encarou de olhos meio arregalados, a expressão totalmente incrédula.

–Você não pod-

–_**Escolhe Sam! Agora!**_

-SxD-

_...continua_

Reviews capítulo IV:

**Luluzinha: **É, você tinha razão de não gostar muito do Sam sem alma, ele tá bem pondo as garras de fora e mostrando quem é agora! Acho que o Dean até sabe que não deve confiar no Sam sem alma, mas saber é uma coisa, conseguir não se deixar levar pela conversa fiada é outra né? E quando se trata do Sam, Dean já demonstrou mais de uma vez que não consegue ser muito racional. Menina, não corta o documento dele não pelo amor de Deus! Tá louca? Quer que o Dean te mate? Kkkkk

Valeu muito por ler e comentar! Obrigada mesmo!

**Naty:** Achou o Dean exagerado? Não achou que o Sam é um puto dum canalha egoísta? Sério? Achei que todo mundo ia cair de pau no Sam sem margem pra dúvida, mas vá lá, o Sam não tem alma então nada das putices que ele faz deveria ser surpresa né? Pode se esperar de tudo dele realmente e ele tem lá seus pontos positivos, é um "orador" de primeira e tem uns outros dotes também...kkkkkkkk

Valeu, obrigada por ler e comentar!

**Diana: **O Sam tá pegando pesado com o Dean né? Vamos ver até onde isso vai! Será que você também vê o Sam como eu vejo? Não tenho certeza, mas acho que é justamente aquele jeito de bom menino que ele tem que me dá a impressão que ele não é assim tão comportadinho entre os lençóis! Kkkkk

Obrigada por ler e comentar!

**Lalky: **leu os 4 de uma vez só? Uau! Que bom que gosto do meu jeito de escrever, obrigada! Acho que o Sam até tem desconfiômetro, o fato é que ele realmente não se importa!

Obrigada por ler e comentar!

**Review Capítulo 5**

**Luluzinha: ** Corre Sam, corre que a Luluzinha tá uma fera com você! kkkkkkk

Sabe que eu mesma me pergunto isso também, e aqui to falando da série mesmo! Olha o tanto de coisa que Dean já aceitou do Sam lá, parece que quando se trata de Sam, Dean não é muito racional, né? Talvez a hora da virada tenha chegado, só não vou dizer se vai ser pra melhor ou pra pior!

Obrigada por ler e comentar!


End file.
